Semaru
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: Semaru, the son of Sesshoumaru, is a half breed. Awakened demon blood runs through his veins without him knowing. Will leaving the western plains for respect be the best thing that ever happens to him? Or will it be his worst nightmare?
1. Love, Hate Despair

Hello everyone: ) : ) This is my new fanfic! So be proud of me that I got another idea 'cause, I had just forgotten where I was going with this… Oh well, what can ya do? Lol! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have worked on it the best I could, since I'm leaving to go to a friend's house later and am excited about going. Ok, well enjoy.

**Semaru**

**Love, Hate, Despair**

I am the son of lord Sesshoumaru, heir to the western plains. My name is Semaru. I live with my father in his castle, but he wants me to live off my own skills. My father had fallen in love with my human mother, Yuka, fifteen years ago. She gave birth to me during the same year. I have long silver hair, golden amber eyes, and wear the same kind of hoari as my father, only where his is red, mine is deep green. Never had I left the western plains, but it was the thing I wanted the most other than the appreciation of Sesshoumaru. For you see, I am a half breed. Cursed with the blood of a mortal and blessed with the strength of a demon. That's the way my father sees it and that's how I'm starting to see it. It doesn't matter what I do, he still knows that I can do better. The ones who notice are Rin and my mother. Rin is eight years older than myself and my best friend. She went everywhere with me, whether it would lead me into trouble or not. On the nights I become human I have no reason to be afraid of anything. No one had ever come to the castle unless my father knew about it. This is my night to become a mortal once again.

'_I don't care that tonight is the full moon! I just want to see what lies beyond these plains!' _I thought as I ran through the large field to reach the forest. This time I didn't tell Rin that I was leaving. She would have told my father what I was doing. _'If this bothers anyone, it would be my mother.' _I looked at the ground shamefully and then tripped over a stick.

"Damn it!" I groaned when I hit the ground.

My claws dug into the fresh soil as I quickly got to my feet. _'The sun is going down! If it gets dark then I won't have my speed anymore!' _The trees of the forest had just come into view. A stick snapped and I froze.

"Trying to leave again Semaru?" a familiar voice asked me.

One of our demon guards walked out of the darkness of the trees. _'I'm in trouble!' _

"Do you know what night it is Semaru?" the guard asked coming up to me.

"Yes!" I sighed with annoyance.

He placed his claw on my throat and I could feel it digging into my flesh. The guards had every right to harm me in any way. I also had every right to fight back.

"Do you wish to be killed?"

I placed my hand on his arm and squeezed.

"So what, you're gunna wait until I'm human anyway before you take me to the castle. You always do," I growled as my toes barely touched the ground.

The guard laughed and threw me to the ground.

"Not this time! I'm sure lord Sesshoumaru would love to see his own son turn human."

'_He just loves to rub it in! He loves to make father despise me more than he already does.' _I thought getting to my feet. The guard grabbed my arm and ran towards the castle, making sure that I came with him. When we reached the castle doors he paused for a minute.

"Do you feel for those mortals? Semaru, do you have feelings for those weak humans?" the guard wondered.

This had struck me as odd. Never had he or any other guard asked me if I had ever had feelings for humans.

"I don't know," I replied quietly.

The guard pulled me through the doors and straight to where my father was.

"My lord, Marce has found Semaru!" Jaken cried as he burst into the room with the two of us behind him.

'_I'm in so much trouble this time! Father doesn't look he's in a very good mood right now. It must be because it's the full moon tonight.' _There was a pulse of energy through my body and my pointed ears became rounded. My golden yes turned a shade of blue and my silver hair darkened to black. Marce laughed and pushed me forward.

"Jaken, take Marce and leave, I have to talk to Semaru," my father demanded as he walked toward me.

"Uh, yes my lord!" Jaken said as he quickly left the room.

I looked up at my father with sorry eyes. _'I'm really in for it this time!' _He placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head to look at my throat. There were little trickles of blood coming from where Marce had driven his claws. _'Why isn't he saying anything?' _I wondered as a small smile appeared on my father's face. _'Oh crap. Father's smiling! That's usually bad news!' _

"Why do you keep trying to leave the plains Semaru? You have what you need here! Yuka will be very displeased to hear that her own son wants to leave!" father said letting go of my chin and getting ready to take a swipe at me with his poisonous claws.

I jumped backwards onto my hands and flipped back over onto my feet, away from where I was. His claws missed but he then made his whip appear and struck me on my chest. I flew backwards and hit the wall. There was a sudden blur and then my father was in front of me. He placed his hand on my throat where Marce had.

"Answer me when I ask you something!" he growled as he put pressure on my neck.

My father's golden eyes stared at me with anger.

"Father, I just want to see what's beyond the plains!" I said gasping for air.

"There's nothing but mortals beyond our lands! Mortals and lesser demons, like that dirty blooded Inuyasha!"

'_Inuyasha?' _I thought putting a hand on my father's arm to take off some of the pain.

'_Dirty blood runs through my veins. I'm a half breed, that's why father is doing this.' _

"If you try to run into the forest again, Semaru, I'll personally come after you and when you're demon, things are a lot worse!" father growled before releasing me.

I nodded my head and turned to leave.

"Semaru, if you see your mother, tell her I want to see her about something!"

"Yes father," I said before leaving.

'_I will try again tomorrow. At least then I won't be weak like this to get pass the guards.' _I walked to take the stairs to go to my chamber and collapsed against the wall. _'Why... why does he despise me like he does? Why does everyone hate me because of what I am? They all ignore me, beat on me, and do whatever they feel like to me because I have human blood coursing through my veins.' _I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself to continue up the stairs.

"Damn them! They can hate me all they want, but I will get father to appreciate me," I whispered to myself.

"Hey Semaru!" Rin said running up behind me.

I turned to her with a little confusion.

"Oh, hey," I replied forcing a smile.

"Do you want me to walk you to your chamber? I heard that you tried to leave again."

I looked at the ground and avoided her gaze.

"No, it's alright. I'll make it there sooner or later," I said as I continued to walk up the stairs.

Rin knew that there was still something wrong with me. _'I wish that I could be strong like father. When I'm near him and some of the guards around here, I feel weak!' _I made it up the last step and went to my chamber door.

"Don't worry Semaru, I'm sure that things will work out in the end." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Rin!" I said as I was about to go through the door.

"Um, would you like me to rub your shoulders? After all, lord Sesshoumaru did just punish you!" Rin offered while putting a hand on my back.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway," I said before walking into my chamber.

Rin just smiled and went down the hall. _'I hate being human. There are all these emotions that I don't understand. Like when Rin offered to help me, my heart pounded with something I've never felt before!' _I took off my armor and placed it in a corner. I then slipped off my shirt and flopped down onto my cot. _'What was that feeling I had with Rin? It felt so weird and I don't really like it that much.' _I thought closing my eyes. _'Rin is human, right? Then, does she feel the same way when she's with me?' _I wondered as I started to grow tired. I moved my hands above my head and rested it on them.

"Those things are better left for tomorrow," I whispered before falling asleep.

When morning came someone opened the door to my chamber and my body pulsed as my demon powers returned to me. I sniffed the air in my sleep. _'That scent.' _I thought as I opened my eyes a slit. At first everything was blurry from the light of the sun.

"M...mother," I whispered guessing.

"Yes my son," she said with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru that you see him outside, you know how he gets when you transform," my mother laughed slightly.

'_Why? Father only ever wants to see me when he decides to test my strength.' _I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I sighed, not wanting to get up.

My mother was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, blue eyes and porcelain coloured skin. She wore a pink kimono that had red flowers on the sleeves. My mother continued to smile. _'She's so happy here. What would she be like if I wasn't around? Would she even care, or would she be like all the others?' _

"My poor boy," she whispered as she left.

'_I'm sorry mother, for not being a strong demon like father.' _I got to my feet and slipped on my shirt, followed by my armor. I looked at my hands to see that I had changed back.

Rin walked down the hallway as I came out of my chamber. She bumped into me and I hardly noticed.

"I'm sorry Semaru! I wasn't watching where I was going," Rin apologized absentmindedly.

'_There's something wrong with her.' _I thought glancing down at her slightly frightened face.

"Rin what's…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is going to fight you," she cut me off.

'_Why should I care if he wants to fight me? I'm not afraid of father, I have no reason to be.'_

"Father won't kill me. He wouldn't be able to do that to mother," I said trying to calm her down.

'_It wouldn't matter if I didn't go outside or not, father would come after me.' _I thought looking away from Rin.

"Listen Rin, it doesn't matter if I run or not. Father would fight me either way," I explained as I went down the stairs.

I jumped down the last three steps. _'What is he planning to do? He never strikes Rin with fear. She's too important to him to hurt her. It's the same with mother!' _I thought as I stopped before the castle doors. _'I've never been afraid of anything.' _I walked outside and saw him waiting for me.

Father's golden eyes stared straight into mine.

"What took you Semaru? I expected you here sooner!"

I bumped into Rin," I replied returning the stare.

My father let out a growl.

"Then you know why I demanded you presence."

I nodded my head and knew automatically that I was going to lose. What surprised me the most was that a small smile appeared on my father's face.

"If you happen to die, I'll bring you back with Tenseiga!" he said running towards me.

_I'm just grateful that father had taught me how to use certain attacks when I was a little younger.' _I jumped over my father to dodge him. When I landed he punched me to the ground. _'I'm not quick enough to get away in time!' _I thought as I got to my feet. Father started to run towards me and his two finger tips glowed green. _'I hate that thing!' _I blocked my face by using my arms to take the attack. A low growl escaped me as I took a swipe at him with my claws. They scraped against my father's chest, leaving four marks through his shirt and a little blood. He growled at me and started running. I jumped back but father was too fast for me. His poisonous claws sliced into my left side. There was a sudden shock of pain through the wound. _'I knew that I was too slow to beat him!' _I held my ground to continue to fight.

"You're not trying hard enough," father said as he punched me in the face.

I fell backwards onto my back. _'I don't want to try!' _I thought getting to my feet. Running at my father, I attacked him with my claws.

"Why do I have to prove my strength to you father? I am what I am and there's nothing I can do to change!" I said cutting his cheek.

"There is a way to change. I'm trying to release your demon side and see what kind of power you have!" father replied emotionlessly as he hit me to the ground.

'_My demon side? How is that possible? I thought that there as only a way to be human and half demon.' _My father drew the Tokijin and put it at my throat. _'That's why Rin was afraid. She didn't want to see my demon side!' _He stared at me coldly. Father lifted the blade of his sword to my chin. _'Would he actually kill me?' _I looked at my father, thinking about dying. There was a pulse of energy through my body and my eyes went blank. _'What's happening? Why can't I move?' _My claws dug into the ground as I felt them growing sharper. Father withdrew Tokijin and watched as I started to transform. I closed my eyes as everything started to change. A raspberry coloured slit showed itself on my face. It looked just like my father's and was in the same place only, there was just one. Thicker ones appeared on both my arms.

"Damn it!" I cursed at the pain.

When I opened my eyes the golden amber colour had disappeared and red took its place.

Father stared at my transformed self.

"How sad. I thought that you'd be stronger," he said as I got to my feet.

"You're the one who wanted it!" I growled attacking him with my claws.

My voice was harsh, not like it usually was. Father just blocked my attacks with his sword. With one final block he swung the Tokijin, sending me backwards. I now had the speed to block the assault before it hit me directly. My father held the sword sideways and it was surrounded by blue light.

"Dragon Strike!" he growled.

Large strikes of blue light came towards me. They looked like lightning bolts only they didn't have all the jagged edges. _'What!' _I thought a little surprised. The attack hit me and I drew weak as I flew backwards. When I hot the ground I was knocked unconscious and everything returned to normal.

"Be grateful that you're not dead," father said walking into the castle.

I was far enough away that you could barely see where I was.

The day passed and I still remained unconscious. No one had seen me where I was. If they had, they would have left me there anyway. As the sun started to set I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked to the side. _'What happened? I don't remember anything except for father holding his blade to my throat.' _I winced as a shock of pain coursed through me. _'Why does my body hurt so much? I didn't fight my hardest and yet I'm so sore!' _I closed my hand to a fist to make sure that I could still move my body. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly as I opened them again. _'It doesn't what happened.' _I slowly got to my feet and caught scent of something strange.

"That's the scent of blood," I whispered.

I sniffed a couple more times to find the trail. _'Why would the scent of blood be all the way out here? The guards aren't allowed to fight against each other. There must be a human or an outsider demon trying to enter the western plains.' _I thought ignoring the pain of my body and running towards the scent.

"Get away from me you demon!" a woman screamed from far away.

'_A woman?' _I ran as fast as I could to where the scream had come from. There was a demon chasing after a girl around my age. The girl was even more frightened that I had shown up.

"What are you doing?" I growled at the demon.

He looked at me with amusement.

"What does it look like I'm doing mutt?"

My golden eyes glanced at the girl who had blood across her stomach and arms.

"Like you're killing a woman for no apparent reason! You have no right to harm a mortal!"

I got ready to fight against him. _'This bastard has no right to harm her. She's just a girl my age.' _

The demon looked at me hatefully.

"How disappointing to see a demon who dares to protect a mortal girl. Ha, you must be that half breed that's not permitted to leave the castle grounds!"

I winced at those words. It didn't matter how many times I had heard them. I ran at the demon and tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up about what I am! I'm still stronger than you," I growled as I punched him in the face.

The demon punched me back and I fell off of him. I stood up as soon as I had hit the ground.

"So you are that pathetic whelp of that mutt Sesshoumaru!" the demon insulted getting to his feet.

"Don't you dare insult my father in front of me!"

I charged at the demon and took a swipe at him with my claws. My attack cut off his arm.

"You wretch!" the demon bellowed.

'_That's what you get when you insult my father. Now that I have his attention, it would be a great time for that mortal girl to run away.' _

"Run! Now's your chance to get away! I'll lead him off your trail!" I demanded as the girl looked at me with surprise.

"Why are you helping me when you are injured yourself?" she wondered.

"Just run! There's no time!"

I ran over to the girl and got her to her feet. _'I will not let anyone, whether they're demon or human, hurt a woman!' _

"Now run!"

The girl nodded her head and fled.

The demon stared at me with pure hatred for cutting off his arm without any kind of weapon.

"What's the matter? My power surprise you since I'm just a half breed?" I asked with mockery.

He pulled out a katana and put the blade in my face.

"You will serve as better prey than that mortal! Your death would give me the right to fight Sesshoumaru," the demon said running at me.

I jumped backwards and dodged him.

"If you want to kill me then you'll have to move a lot faster than that to catch me!" I said as I started running in the opposite direction as the girl had.

'_I can only hope that this works!' _I thought as I ran through the trees, unaware that I was leaving the western plains. The demon chased close behind me since I wasn't running my full speed.

"No wonder you were trying to save that mortal girl. Human blood infects your body and you have a taste for them. It's either that or you got that from your father!" he said catching up a little.

He swung his sword and I quickly dodged out of the way.

"Leave my mother's blood out of this! I do not feel for mortals nor do I care if one dies or not. It's a demon like you harming a woman that bothers me!" I said turning around and swiping at him with my claws again.

My right claw went straight into his flesh where his heart was. The demon froze as I growled with hatred towards him for bringing my mother into our fight.

"Never insult my mother!"

I pulled my claw back and it was covered in the demon's blood. _'No one can insult my mother while I'm alive!' _The demon fell over dead. I continued to walk in the direction I was running and saw that the sun had gone down.

"It's night," I whispered, just realizing that the castle was no where in sight.

'_Father said that if I tried to leave the grounds again he would come after me personally, but he's nowhere in sight. I didn't even realize that I had gone into the forest!' _I shrugged my shoulders, not really in the mood to care. After an hour had passed I started to grow aware of the wounds on my body. My side throbbed and the scent of blood covered me.

"I can't stand that scent! It's disgusting, especially since some of it isn't even mine," I said in a low voice as I heard something move ahead of me.

'_What now?' _I wondered. I continued to walk in the same direction to see what was there. A warrior was spying on me from the bushes.

"What business do you have here demon?" he asked with anger.

I looked at him emotionlessly as he referred to me.

"I have no business here," I replied suspiciously.

The man grabbed a spear and got ready to attack.

"Then why have you come to this place?"

'_What is this man doing? I have no reason for being here, doesn't he get that?' _

"Let me pass through and I will not harm you or anyone else near by!"

"I don't think so. Demons can't be trusted, especially when they are as young looking as you!"

"I have never killed a mortal before and I don't plan on starting a habit of it, so move or I'll be forced to!" I said getting impatient with the man.

'_That bluff should throw him of a little bit. I don't intend on killing him if I don't have to!' _

**End of chapter 1**

: ) : ) I hope you al enjoyed the first chapter. Yay, Sesshoumaru has a son lol! I tried to make it as good as I could. Sorry if the chapter title didn't fit the chapter, as you can probably tell, I'm running out of title names. Lol!. I'm also sorry if it didn't sound like stuff Sesshoumaru would say or do, but it was all the best that I could come up with. : ) : ) Please R&R and enjoy knowing the fact that there is going to b a lot of violence in this story… I hope! Lol! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, but I don't know how soon because of school. Curses upon education laws So please be patient with me. Lol: ) : )


	2. Wandering New Land

Hey everyone: ) : ) It's another chapter already! Yay! the crowd goes wild Hehehe! I've tried my best to watch the third Inuyasha movie as many times as I could to get my ideas flowing! It may not seem like it but I'm a busy person when it comes to watching Inuyasha fics. I know a lot about it and I watch it the most out of my anime shows, well, Beyblade might be the same amount but I can't get into that kind of fic. No offense towards Beyblade writers but a large majority of Beyblade fanfics are like all guy to guy action and that just bugs the hell out of me! Kai is not gay. He's just too AWESOME, like Sesshoumaru, to be gay. : ): ) So uh, yeah. Tries to get back on the task at hand Please enjoy this chapter. : ) : )

**Wandering New Land**

**Previous Night…**

My father had called my mother to the room where he had punished me for trying to leave.

"Yuka, Semaru needs to know about his demon side!" father said looking her in the eyes.

"He is still so young. How can we explain to him that he has three kinds of natures?" mother wondered worried.

Father sighed, knowing what she had said was true.

"I need to see his demon strength. He is barely faster than some of out guards! I'll fight him tomorrow and force it to awaken," he said putting a hand on mother's shoulder.

She didn't want to look him in the eye.

"If it gets out of hand, try not to kill him. Semaru is our son, not someone you can order around!"

"Don't worry Yuka. If he dies tomorrow, I can always use Tenseiga to bring him back!"

My mother wrapped her arms around him gratefully.

**Present…**

I stared at the warrior, trying to see if he was going to take my bluff or not. He put the end of the spear on the ground and looked at me with some fear.

"I will let you get by, but if you cause any trouble in the village ahead, I swear that I will slay you," the man said warning.

'_I wouldn't attack a mortal unless they attacked me first.' _I thought as I continued to walk on.

"Thank you warrior. I swear that I'm only passing through," I said in a low voice.

The night air was cool and refreshing as it gently blew against my face. _'Good thing that warrior didn't see my hands, otherwise he would probably have attacked me and I would've had to do the same.' _I continued to walk, ignoring the pain that coursed through me as best I could.

"A village huh? I've never seen something like it before," I whispered as I came to an opening in the trees.

'_Is this a village? It was ahead of that man, so it has to be.' _

"This place reeks of humans," I said as I sniffed the air for a second.

I walked into the village and no one was around. Darkness covered everything except for in some of the huts. _'I should find a good place to hide out and rest tonight. There has to be a good place to stay here!' _I looked around and found a spot between two huts.

Jaken walked ahead of my father as they reached the forest.

"I don't understand my lord. Why are you not in such a hurry to find Semaru?"

"Because, Jaken, he is wounded. A scent of blood will follow him no matter where he goes. I'll find him," father replied.

Jaken grunted as he looked forward.

"That boy is nothing but trouble for you lord Sesshoumaru. I don't see why you just don't let him leave the plains," he said trying to insult me.

Father never answered. He looked away as he thought. A familiar scent reached his nose when they came to the spot where I had met up with that demon.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken wondered looking back.

My father stopped and looked around, only to find no one near by.

"He was here. Along with Fisher and a mortal girl," father looked at the arm on the ground.

"F… Fisher?" Jaken trembled.

"A fake. That's all it was, one of his disgusting copies," he said staring at the motionless arm.

"What would he be doing all the way out here? That pest knows that he's not allowed on these lands!"

"Semaru, where are you going? Has Fisher gone after you?" father whispered before following my scent.

I sat down in the darkness and looked up at the moon. _'Is father chasing after me? Is he trying to bring me back to the castle?' _I wondered closing my eyes. The scent of the blood on my hands filled my nose. I dug my claws into the earth with anger towards the demon I had killed. _'That bastard! He deserved what he got! He deserved to be sent to hell for insulting my family and hurting that girl.' _I could feel my heart pound as I started to fall asleep. My grip on the dirt beneath my hands loosened as everything fell silent. That night I had a dream that made me stir in my sleep. I was watching myself fight my hardest against a bunch of warriors that thought I was dangerous.

"Back off damn it! I haven't done anything to you or anyone else!" I cried as I took down a man.

Nothing happened. They just continued to come after me. One warrior ran at me with his katana in his hand. He stabbed it into my stomach.

"Damn you," I growled punching him.

The man fell backward and I pulled out his weapon. The blade was covered in blood and pain coursed through me. I threw the sword, not wanting to look at it any longer. It flew and killed a man.

"Kill him!" the leader demanded.

'_No! What am I doing? Why is this happening?' _I asked myself as I watched all this happen and felt all the blows.

Another warrior tried to stab his weapon into my stomach but missed and ended up hitting my side.

"I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted using my claws to kill the man.

Blood fell from my wounds and covered my hands. There was a pulse of energy and I started to change. The men backed away from me. My claws grew sharper and the raspberry mark appeared on my face. _'What's happening? I look so different. What am I going to do?' _I wondered as I watched myself rub at every man standing. One by one they fell to the ground motionless. _'Can this actually happen?' _I fell to my knees in amazement and then the dream ended. Outside of my sleep, I was actually transforming to my demon side. It was morning and some villagers had heard my growling. They found me sitting against a hut wall. Two children stared at me with confusion as I took a grip on the soil once again. A woman had seen the raspberry marks appear on my flesh.

"Look at his hands! This boy is a demon!" the woman gasped.

They all saw the blood on my hands.

"Gather some men and tell them to bring their weapons! He doesn't look like he'll go down easy!" one man demanded the woman.

She nodded and left.

'_There're humans everywhere! Filthy vermin!' _I opened my red eyes and looked as them hatefully. The children jumped with fear as I looked straight at them. I lifted my hands and tried to stand up. One of the children screamed and I realized what I was doing. I fell forwards and passed back out. My claws went back to normal and the marks vanished. The woman returned with five men holding spears and swords.

"Wait until he wakes up before you attack. It's not right to slay a demon while it's asleep!" the same man said watching me intently.

A few minutes passed and I woke up again. _'What's going on? Why does my head hurt like it does?' _I wondered as I pushed myself up and put a hand on my head.

"Don't move demon! Unless you feel like getting slain!"

I looked at the group of people before me. I stood up and watched with confusion.

"Why are you here?" the woman asked me.

I thought for a second to figure out why they were asking me this.

"I was only passing through," I said as serious as I could.

"Liar! She said in a low voice.

'_What did I do for this to happen?' _I turned away from them and started to walk to the opening on the other side of the huts I was between. One of the men threw his spear at me and I quickly jumped onto the roof of the hut. _'That was weird. Those men thought they could kill me.' _I jumped from roof to roof and onto the ground when I decided no one was following me. I walked through the crowd of people in the market and the girl I had saved saw me.

She looked at me and thought for a second. Seeing the wound at my side was what convinced her that I was the one who saved her.

"It's him," she whispered.

I sniffed the air after smelling a familiar scent. _'It can't be her! I told that girl to run away last night!' _My golden eyes looked around for her. Then I saw her walking towards me.

"You're that girl from last night," I said when she was in front of me.

"I must thank you for saving me," she said bowing respectfully.

I was surprised that she didn't hate me for being a half demon.

"It's no big deal. I hate it when a woman is in trouble," I explained.

She smiled at me with appreciation.

"Would you care if I stayed with you for a while?" the girl wondered.

'_Does she not know what I am?' _I asked myself as I nodded my head.

"Go ahead."

"My name is Tsuharu, what's yours?"

We started walking again, following the crowd.

"Semaru," I replied.

Father stared at the dead body of the fake Fisher.

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you sure that it was indeed Semaru that killed him? I don't think that he would have enough power to kill one of Fisher's copies," Jaken said running up to my father.

"It was him Jaken. This place is filled with Semaru's scent and his blood. There was no one else here!" father growled annoyed at Jaken for asking so many questions.

"I'm sorry my lord but after all, Semaru is still half demon and Fisher is pure demon. It just doesn't seem right that he would be able to defeat such a formidable enemy."

My father got to the point where he didn't want to hear Jaken anymore. He continued on after stepping on Jaken. He went to the opening where I had gone to the village.

"Would he be as so foolish enough to go where those mortals live?" father whispered as he stared down upon the village.

'_Why doesn't she mock me because of my blood? Did she even hear what that demon had said about me?' _I wondered as she smiled happily. Tsuharu's smile suddenly vanished and she looked at me a little serious.

"Was what that demon said about you true, about what you are?"

I looked as the ground shamefully as she asked me the question.

"… Yes, it's true. I am a half breed," I said quietly.

Tsuharu's eyes filled with sadness and apologies. _'She's going to make something of it, like all of them do!' _I winced at the thought.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up," she said with guilt.

'_She's feeling sorry for me! But why? I've always been made fun of or pushed around because I was a half breed.' _I looked away from her as I felt her pity.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. No one else seems to care," I said as we reached the outside of the village.

"I think you're strong as you are. There's nothing wrong with being different from other people," Tsuharu said looking at me.

I laughed to myself. _'She doesn't understand what it's like to be hated by almost everyone you meet. Tsuharu is human and has nothing to be disliked about.' _Tsuharu had black hair that went to her shoulders, green eyes the colour of my hoari, and wore a purple kimono.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered as I turned to face the village.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked calmly.

I sighed as my eyes started to wander up the hill above the village.

"You didn't come from where I do. My father, Sesshoumaru, despises the likes of someone with dirty blood. Some one like me."

I caught sight of someone standing at the top of the hill. _'Father!' _I thought surprised as I froze.

"Semaru, what's wrong?" Tsuharu asked me curiously.

"Hurry and get on my back! Hurry before he sees us!" I said bending down low enough for her to get on.

"Okay," Tsuharu said a little confused.

Father looked straight at me and was a little disappointed.

"You shouldn't have taken your time," he grunted as he started running down the hill.

Tsuharu climbed onto my back and I started running as fast as I could away from the village. _'How could he have caught up to me so soon? I know father is fast but still.' _

"Semaru, who are you running away from?" Tsuharu asked me still a little confused on the situation.

"My father!" I replied.

She was surprised at what I had said.

"But why? I thought he only despised half demons!"

"I'll explain to you later if we get away before he catches up to me!"

'_I know it's easy for him to catch up! Father isn't that far away now. It was hard enough trying to get here and now he decides to follow me.' _

Father jumped from the roofs to the end of the village. He started to run like a blur for a limited amount of time and then he would do it again. I could feel him getting closer. _'It's no use. I have to let Tsuharu off my back before father decides to attack me!' _I dropped her onto the ground and jumped away from her. _'Please forgive me for that Tsuharu. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me.' _Father ran towards me and his finger tips shone green. I quickly dodged the whip but it came back again. _'Damn it!' _I thought as it knocked me to the ground.

"You should know better by now Semaru!" father growled at me.

"Know better to what?" I asked getting to my feet

He stared at me with anger.

"You're coming with me back to the castle! I told you that I would personally chase after you if you ever tried to leave again!"

Father tackled me to the ground.

"No! I'm not going back!" I growled pushing him off of me.

'_I won't go back to the castle until I have seen what I want!' _

"Admit it father. You only want me around for mother! You only keep me around to keep her happy!" I said getting to my feet.

He too got to his feet.

"You're arrogant and always were! You don't understand what's going on around you!" father said running at me.

"What?"

'_How can I not understand what's going on?' _I wondered as he stabbed his claw into my stomach.

"Ridiculous! You can't even concentrate properly!"

"Damn it!" I winced.

Father threw me to the side and I landed on my back.

"Semaru," Tsuharu gasped as she ran to my side.

My father was about to draw the whip.

"Move, you're in the way!" he demanded.

She got up and stood in front of me.

"What kind of father are you Sesshoumaru? Semaru has done nothing wrong so you have to right to attack him like this!"

'_What is she doing? Why is she trying to protect me?' _

"I said move!" father growled angrily as he released the whip.

It was heading straight for her. _'No Tsuharu get out of the way!' _I jumped to my feet and pushed her out of the way.

"Stay out of this Tsuharu!" I said before being thrown back by the attack.

The whip vanished once again.

"If you refuse to come back to the castle, then you're traveling with me!" father growled.

'_That was less than I expected from him. I thought that he would be a lot worse than that!' _I got to my feet once again.

"Fine," I groaned avoiding his eyes.

Father led the way towards the mountains. Why we were going there was beyond me. Tsuharu and I followed behind him. _'There's something wrong about this. Father is either planning or knows something!' _I thought watching him suspiciously. He looked back at me and gave a cold stare.

"You look so much like him," Tsuharu whispered to me when father had turned forward again.

I looked to the side as we walked.

"I know. I look nothing like my mother until I turn human," I said in a low voice, knowing that my father could hear.

'_Maybe that's why he despises me. His blood runs through my veins as well and he's ashamed to see me as weak as I am.' _A forest came into sight and when we were close enough we went in. After a few minutes passed, my father stopped. He turned and looked at Tsuharu. _'Now what is he planning to do?' _I wondered stopping as well.

"I need to speak with this mortal girl alone! I'll return with her soon. Don't even think about running away again Semaru, if I catch up to you, you'll be in trouble," he growled as Tsuharu walked up to him.

"Whatever," I whispered looking away from him.

Father walked away with Tsuharu behind him. They left my hearing distance and he couldn't hear me either. _'Does he expect me to stick around? Ha! He's the one who said that I didn't understand!' _I laughed to myself as I started running through the forest.

"I'm sorry Tsuharu. Father won't kill you, neither would he let you die out here," I said smelling something strange.

'_What is that scent? IT smells kind of familiar but it's still different from anything else. It smells like a group of people, but I can smell some demons with them!' _

Ahead of me was a small rocky cliff. On it, above my head, was five people, and one was a girl with a strange contraption. A demon with silver hair was wearing a red hoari looked down at me.

"What the?" he said stopping.

I stopped near the bottom and stared at them. _'Who are they?' _All of them stopped and looked down at me as the demon was.

"Hey Inuyasha, isn't that who I think it is?" a monk asked the silver haired demon.

"No, it's not him. But it sure as hell smells like it!"

"Why don't you we just leave the guy be? I'm sure that he wants nothing to do with us," a woman with a giant boomerang said.

'_I wonder why they smell different.' _I jumped up the cliff and landed in from t of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled drawing his sword.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied staring at the large fang like sword.

He growled with annoyance. The girl with the strange contraption put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Inuyasha, don't be so rude. He may look like your brother he has two arms and as you said, it's not him!"

"Stop sticking up for him Kagome! This guy better tell me who he is before I have to kill him!"

'_What dot hey mean by two arms?' _

"My name is Semaru and I'm sure that I have no connection to this brother of yours," I said looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

He grunted and sheathed his sword.

**End of Chapter 2**

Violence! Yay violence! Hehehe: ) : ) I'm so happy that I was able to finish the second chapter with a semi cliffhanger. Dun dun dun: ) : ) I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Semaru saved Tsuharu again. Grins I had no homework today and thought I can finish the second chapter of Semaru. Now I can watch the third movie again. Hehehe, I'm just kidding! I'm gunna watch it later cause I don't feel like watching television right now. It could be because I've been on the computer for two hours or because I've watched enough of it in my life time. But, I'm pretty sure that it's because I've been on the computer for too long. How can you watch too much television, especially with all those great anime shows always on! Lol: ) : ) Please R&R and wait for the next chapter even though it might not take that long to get an idea for it. I should really consider updating some of my other stories too, but I just don't want to right now. : ) : )


	3. Fisher Shows Himself

Hello everyone: ) : ) I was bored during geo class and started writing this chapter while we were **_supposed _**to be watching a movie, hehehe. : ) : ) You can tell on how much I really like to pay attention. Grins I didn't feel like updating one of y other stories so I chose to do this one. I hope that you all appreciate me for it. I must thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! They make me happy to know that people enjoy my stories. : ) : ) : ) Please enjoy!

**Fisher Shows Himself**

My father stopped and turned to look at Tsuharu. She looked back at him a little confused.

"Why would you stay with him? Don't you despise him for what he is, a half breed?" father wondered.

This had slightly surprised her, thinking that he would've said to stay away from me.

"There's nothing wrong with Semaru being half demon! As long as he doesn't try to kill humans like a demon would!" Tsuharu replied staring suspiciously.

"He doesn't need your help to become stronger. You wouldn't be able to help him anyway, since you're human!"

"So I'm not demon. I think he's strong enough as he is. Semaru saved me from that demon who had chased me and that's all that matter to me," she explained looking away from him.

Father walked up to her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him. His demon blood will soon take control of him permanently, since he is too weak to control it. A half breed isn't fit to have demon blood," he said looking down on her.

What he had said made Tsuharu angry. She hated the fact that a father could hate his own son because he was different.

"How can you be like this towards your own son? If you hate half demons so much then maybe you shouldn't have mated with a mortal woman!" she said looking him in the eyes hatefully.

This time it was father's turn to be angry.

"Yuka loved me for who I was and I the same for her. That doesn't mean anything towards Semaru. What I told you about him was a warning, and when it happens don't stand in his way!" father growled.

The small kitsune with the group stared at my hands, seeing the blood that remained on them. _'The blood on my hands is still there. I wonder why Inuyasha sheathed his sword when he can smell it.' _I wondered lifting my right hand to look at the blood.

"Why are you here Semaru? You say that you have no connection to…" Kagome asked.

"Tell me Semaru, why do you look like Sesshoumaru? And why is your scent so different than anything else?" Inuyasha asked cutting Kagome off.

'_Father.' _I looked back at the group in front of me.

"I don't know, but why is your scent also different than everything else?"

There was an awkward silence as Inuyasha stared me down.

"Because…" he started, "because I'm half demon!"

'_He's also a half breed? Could this be the same Inuyasha that father had talked about?' _

"Would you by any chance, also be half demon?" the monk asked me.

I turned away shamefully, not wanting to answer. _'They've accepted Inuyasha for what he is, so will they do the same for me?'_

"Yes, I am," I said quietly.

They were some what surprised that my appearance was so demon like. Inuyasha was the most surprised out of all of them.

"Would you like to join us for a while?" Kagome offered.

'_They're offering for me to come with them!'_

"Sure," I replied walking up to them.

"I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, that's Sango, this little guy is Shippo, and that monk is Miroku!"

Everyone said hi and Sango held a small two tailed cat in her arms.

"This is Kilala," she said stroking her soft fur.

I scratched Kilala behind the ears and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Kagome, did you see his hands?" Shippo whispered to her.

"Just sit up Shippo!" Inuyasha said agitated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

I hid my claws under my sleeves. _'I wish I could wash this blood off my hands. I'm sure it bothers everyone.' _I caught up to Inuyasha who was ahead of everyone else. For a few moments it was silent between us and then he crossed his arms in his sleeves.

"Was it hard for? Growing up?" he asked me.

"Not really. My mother is pretty much the only one who cares about me. All the others do whatever they want," I explained.

"I see. Growing up with others, different from them, makes everything harder, but you have to get used to being called a half breed. Humans and demons especially like to use it."

'_Was Inuyasha's life hard for him as well?' _

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that they weren't the good days."

My father and Tsuharu went back to where I was before and found nothing but my scent.

"Stupid!" father whispered.

"Where do you think he went?" Tsuharu wondered looking around.

"Stay here and don't move! I'll find him," he growled leaving, running after my scent.

It wasn't long before he reached the cliff where I had met Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

He ran in the direction we went only from the low level. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. I had picked up the scent as well. _'Father.' _I thought ashamed for running.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled placing a hand on his sword.

At that moment father jumped onto the cliff and like a blur, he put his hand on my throat. I felt my body collide with the rocks from the higher cliff. _'I should've known better than to run from him.' _I thought as I felt him put pressure where he held his hand.

"Leave him alone Sesshoumaru. Your fight is with me not him. He has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword.

Father looked at him, "What!"

"He said leave him alone!" Kagome replied with anger in her voice.

"No… Stay out of this!" I demanded trying to breath.

'_Why and I so stupid? I should've just stayed where I was when father told me he needed to talk to Tsuharu alone.' _I grabbed father's wrist with my left hand.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled running at him.

"If there's anyone here that he has to deal with, it's not you!"

He released my throat and I let go of his wrist as father turned to fight Inuyasha. I fell to my knees gasping for air.

Father drew his sword and blocked Inuyasha's. _'He's trying to protect me from father, but why? Is it because I'm half demon like him? Or is it just to get rid of father?' _I asked myself as I watched with blurry vision.

"What do you want with him? He's half demon just like me! So you can't tell me that he has more power than I do!" Inuyasha growled before being thrown back by the power of the two swords clashing together.

Again the two of them ran at each other.

"I need to teach him a lesson!" father growled back.

"You call that a lesson?" Inuyasha mocked.

'_They fight for no reason. So why would two brothers hate each other as much as they do?'_

"Semaru, get out of here! Run!" Kagome shouted.

"No!" I said getting to my feet, "I'm not running away from my problems anymore! I'm going to face them head on!"

Father forced the power of Tokijin to grow and threw Inuyasha back once again. Placing the sword at his side he ran at Inuyasha with his claws.

"Do you hear that father?" I asked before he could attack Inuyasha.

'_I don't need someone else to protect me. I can protect myself from who dares to attack me!' _Father turned towards me and everyone was confused.

"D… did you say 'father'?" Shippo stammered afraid.

"You heard me father! Fight me and not Inuyasha!"

_I don't care what he does to me. I have nothing to lose. If father kills me here and now, I hope he leaves me for dead. No one will care anyway!' _I stared him in the eyes.

The man from the village that had told the men not to attack me until I was awake was watching the fight from the trees.

"That boy will prove useful to me. Once that Sesshoumaru knocks his own son out, I'll take him away," the man said with an evil smirk.

He watched with amusement as my father tried to attack me with his claws.

"It's rather pathetic. Sesshoumaru pretends to hate his son and the boy actually believes him," the man laughed as he looked at his hands.

They looked exactly as a human's but the disguise faltered for a second and they became claws before changing back.

"I can only hope that this disguise holds out before that happens!" he said looking back up at the fight.

I took a swipe at my father only to miss and have him whip me, cutting both my legs with two strokes. _'Damn it! I won't be able to take this much longer.' _I thought wincing.

"He's your son Sesshoumaru! Why would you fight him like this?" Kagome shouted.

"Stay out of it Kagome, let them fight. Semaru might lose today, but he could win tomorrow." Inuyasha said standing at her side.

Sango looked just as confused as Kagome, but Shippo and Miroku knew what he was talking about.

"I don't understand. A father should love his son and try to protect him, not kill him!" Sango said as she watched me get thrown against the cliff.

I got back to my feet and looked at father with no emotion, where he was looking a little angry. _'Why doesn't he just kill me? I know he wants to. Everything those guards have said was true. I am nothing but trouble for him and this just proves that I'm right.' _I breathed heavily, trying to stay as balanced as I could.

"You still want to fight?" father wondered cracking his claws.

"I won't give up just because I'm tired!"

"Then maybe this will keep you down!" he growled drawing Tokijin.

'_It's about time he decided to use that. I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to even try and kill me.'_

"Dragon Strike!"

The blue lightning like lights appeared and went after me.

"Get down Kagome!" Inuyasha growled pushing her to the ground and protecting her.

Sango hid behind her giant boomerang and Miroku and Shippo covered their faces.

I crossed my arms in front of my face to protect my eyes from any flying rocks. _'There, this should be the end, the end of everything. I'm sorry mother, to leave you like this, without saying goodbye. I don't belong in this world any longer!' _I thought before father's attack hit me. Again I was thrown back against the cliff. I hit my head and fell onto my stomach. When the dust cleared father put his sword back at his sash. Inuyasha was the first to look and see me lying on the ground motionlessly.

"Is he alright?" Kagome wondered trying to see.

"Don't look Kagome," he said covering her eyes.

"Gee thanks Inuyasha," she groaned a little annoyed.

Father grunted as he still sensed part of my consciousness. My body pulsed a few times and then my right hand twitched.

"He's transforming," Inuyasha whispered, scenting my change of blood.

'_What is all this power? Why am I still alive when I should be dead at this state?' _I asked myself as my demon blood pulsed one last time through my body. I winced as my claws grew sharper.

"Ridiculous! He's transformed and he is still so weak. A half breed shouldn't have such demon blood," father said watching me.

The man that was hiding in the forest jumped onto the cliff. I dug my claws into the dirt and tried to fight my demon blood. _'I don't want this power right now. I just want to stay as I am!' _I thought getting to my knees. My eyes were between the colour of gold and red as I tried to look around.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself, Fisher!" father growled.

A laugh filled the area and everyone stared at the unknown man standing in the middle of everything. His human disguise faded and his demon form showed. He had long wavy black hair, sharp claws with what looked like blood covering them, red eyes and wore black tattered clothing. At his side was a sword that had a blade larger than Tokijin. _'Who is this guy? Wait, that's the demon I had killed in the forest to protect Tsuharu!' _I winced again, not daring to take my eyes off the demon.

"Didn't I kill you?" I growled a little confused.

Fisher turned to me with amusement on his face.

"My blood covers your claws, which means your demon side is now trying to join with me. Ha, you will soon listen to every command that I tell you. Even if it's slaughtering that mortal girl you protected from me."

"What?" I growled again still trying to resist my transformation.

_There's no way in hell that I'll join him! I would rather go back to the castle than listen to someone bark orders at me!' _

"You will do no such thing!" father growled attacking Fisher with the whip.

'_I need to get this blood off my hands! I don't know how much longer I can resist this feeling deep inside of me!' _I winced as I got to my feet. _'If only there was water near by here. Then I could get rid of this disgusting scent!' _I ran pass my father and Fisher as they fought. Jumping off the cliff to the ground beneath it, Inuyasha followed me.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"You're in danger with me right now. You shouldn't be here!" I growled as the demon within me wanted freedom.

"Like hell I am!" he barked.

'_I hear water somewhere close by.' _I thought following the sounds.

"Water won't get rid of the scent!" Inuyasha said jumping over a dead tree.

I didn't hear what he had said. _'I don't understand. I killed that demon the other night, so how could he be alive again?' _I asked myself as the water came into view. I jumped tight in and scrubbed at my hands with one another. _'I just need to get rid of the sight. That's all that's bothering me now.' _I thought trying to push my demon blood away.

"Is it true what you said back there? That Sesshoumaru was your father?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I don't lye. I have to reason to," I replied scrubbing my hands even harder.

When the sight of the demon's blood was gone I walked to the water's edge and almost passed out. _'Was father protecting me?' _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a minute.

"Inuyasha, do you know why father hates demons like us? What did they ever do to him?"

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"It's got nothing to do with you. It's mostly about me. He hates me because our father's blood runs through my veins even though father had mated with my mother. Sesshoumaru had a demon mother, but she died a long time ago and father fell in love with my mother," he explained to me while sitting back a little bit.

'_They why does father hate me so much? Was it something that I had done to make him angry?' _I got to my feet.

"You should go back to your friends Inuyasha. I'm sure they're worried on where you you've went!" I said while walking into the forest.

'_Tsuharu needs me more than they do. She needs me to keep her safe.' _

Father and Fisher had taken another swipe at each other. Fisher jumped back and fled the fight.

"Ridiculous!" father grunted.

"I'll return Sesshoumaru, and your son's demon blood will be at my command!" Fisher laughed as he vanished.

My father turned to walk away and follow my scent once again.

"Tell Inuyasha that I'll settle the score between us the next time we meet. After I teach Semaru a lesson of being afraid," he said before jumping to the lowest form of land.

"Okay, did anyone understand that?" Shippo asked a little more than confused.

"Not really," Kagome replied still staring at where father had been just moments ago.

"It'd be best if we found Inuyasha and continued out journey. I'm sure that we're not meant to get involved in this father son spat!" Miroku said after continuing on.

The others sighed in agreement and disappointment, knowing that this was a journey not meant for them to venture into.

"I'm sure that Inuyasha would rather stay out of a Sesshoumaru fanfic anyway," Sango laughed as they turned the corner of the cliff and vanished from the area.

Inuyasha met up with them not too far ahead and was pretty mad that they had left without him.

"What'd you do that for? You could've at least waited until I got back!" he shouted annoyed.

"Oh come off it Inuyasha!" Shippo barked.

"What was that!" Inuyasha growled punching the small kitsune on the top of the head.

"Hey!" Shippo bawled.

Kagome grew angry at his act of violence.

"Inuyasha… Sit boy!"

'_I wonder if father is winning the fight with that demon. Everything feels normal now, so I think it should be safe to go back to Tsuharu.' _I sighed looking at my hands once again. I heard quick footsteps running through the bushes. _'That speed. It has to be father. I don't know any other demon or living creature that would be able to run as fast as that.' _I thought stopping and listening.

"Whatever it is, it's coming closer."

Tsuharu's scent reached my nose, telling me that I was close to her. _Damn. What if this thing isn't father and some other demon after Tsuharu? If it's father and I run to her, he'll think that I'm running away again. But if it's not, then she would be in danger!' _I shook my head in confusion and started running in the direction I could smell Tsuharu. _'What the hell am I thinking? Tsuharu is more important than myself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died because I was too worried about myself!' _Tsuharu came into sight and I slid across the dirt to stop.

"Semaru!" she said a little surprised.

"Get behind me," I said with a tired voice.

"But why?"

"Someone's coming!"

A white blur passed by my face and before I knew it I was wrapped up in father's long fluffy thing.

"You weren't planning on running away again were you Semaru?" he asked me calmly.

I tried to move but it was impossible since I was wrapped head to toe.

"No father! I thought you were some demon after Tsuharu," I replied trying to breathe.

My father's eyes were filled with anger towards me.

"Be grateful you're not lying to me. Otherwise I would've had a reason to punish you again!" he growled unrolling me.

I fell and slid across the ground.

"Get to your feet and let's get moving!"

Tsuharu came over to me and helped me to my feet. Father turned back around and she stared at him hatefully. I winced as a sudden shock of pain coursed into my body.

"Are you alright?" Tsuharu asked me worried.

"I'm fine," I replied quietly.

The two of us followed behind father as he led the way towards the mountains. _'I wonder why we're going there anyway. What could possibly be up in the mountains?' _

"Semaru come here!" father demanded looking back at me with only his eyes.

"Yes father?" I asked him avoiding his gaze.

"There is a village not too far ahead. You and that mortal girl have to stay around there for a few days. I must see someone about something," he explained to me.

'_He has to see someone?' _

"Don't even think about running again. I don't want to have to give your mother news that you would rather live away from her."

"I wasn't going to anyway," I whispered a little annoyed that he would think that I would run away again.

Father looked forward again.

"Is that it?"

After receiving no response from him I jumped backwards to Tsuharu.

The village sign on the road said which road lead to the village and which one went deep into the forest.

"Hey, what's this say?" Tsuharu wondered looking at the writing below the village name.

"Stay away from the **_Giant Tree _**if you value your life," I read out looking at the words carefully.

'_Giant tree? I wonder why the villagers would want people to stay away from a tree.' _I thought suspiciously.

"I'm gunna check it out. There's no way I'm spending two days in a village full of humans when there's a secret running around it!" I said looking at what seemed to be a hidden trail.

"Do you really think the villagers will attack us if we go near this tree? They wrote it like they were afraid of something."

I grunted and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm thinking that they wrote that sign to keep people away from the tree. So it would be the perfect place to rest if no one goes there. Besides that if someone attacks us while we're there then I'll have to fight back!" I replied walking down the trail.

"If you say so," Tsuharu whispered following,

We avoided branches and climbed over large dead logs to reach an opening in the trees where a huge tree stood. _'Now I see why the sign called it the Giant Tree!' _I heard a branch snap and glanced all over the place.

"So, someone decided to not listen to that pathetic sign. How foolish you are to not heed its words," a guy's voice said from high in the tree.

I looked up and the guy hung upside down. _'Who is this guy?' _I wondered stared at him coldly.

"It's a shame you didn't listen to the elder's words, for now I have to kill you for coming onto my turf!" the guy laughed flipping off the branch to the ground.

**End of Chapter 3**

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I didn't finish this story during geography class because, well let's just say I only got like the first paragraph done in that class and then I finished it right no in the comfort of my own bedroom at like 12:05 a.m. Once again, passed my bedtime which was an hour and a half ago. Oops! Lol: ) : ) As you can see, I like to stay up late even though I have to get up at like 6:00 to get ready to go to school again! Cries, sniffle Oh and just so you all know, I call Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing the fluffy thing because me and my friend, ChatterBox101 had this argument about it being his tail and I said it wasn't. So we're still debating on who's right and who's wrong even though it started in like December or something like that. I still say it isn't 'cause, I mean who has a tail that frigging long and isn't attached to their butt? Honestly: ) : ) Well I should really go to bed before I get caught staying up late. Please R&R and wait for the next chapter even though it might not be that long of a wait 'cause my ideas are rolling now! Lol! So, night everyone!


	4. No Longer the Good Old Days

Hello everyone: ) : ) I'm proud of myself for finding so much time to update so often: ) : ) I usually have problems trying to come out with stuff when I had just thought of a main idea and wrote it, like just to get started. So I guess that something like that would count as writers block. Lol: ) : ) I wish that there was no such thing as writers block: ( Cries Everyone else should be proud of me too! Brandon, the guy who gave me the idea for the Death of Someone I Knew, called me PISSY! I got mad at him for doing it too and blocked him from my msn account! So please smile: ) : ) Oh, and before I forget like I usually do, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Honestly, they are what make me continue to write: ) : ) Okay well enough about me and my so called troubles or whatever I was talking about and here's the fourth chapter of Semaru: ) : )

**No Longer the Good Old Days**

**Five years ago…**

I ran around the field with one of my close friends, the only friend I ever had.

"Come one Semaru, you have to keep up! I'm sure lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want to see his son be as slow as he is!" he laughed playfully.

"I'll show you Araki! I'm not as slow as you may think!" I said as I ran after him with a smirk on my face.

Picking up my speed I went like a blur and tripped over my own feet causing me to knock Araki over as well.

"What was that?" he mocked as he pushed me off him.

"I don't know, I just started running faster and then you were right in front of me. I really don't know what I did," I laughed getting to my feet.

"Nice job!" Araki rubbed it in.

'_Man I'm stupid! I did something really cool and have no clue on how I did it!' _I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Araki, the lord wishes to see you!" Jaken said running outside.

He looked a little angry for some reason but that was Jaken, always angry if something didn't go father's way.

"Oh alright," Araki replied running towards the castle.

'_Looks like I'm alone again, but Araki will be back. He always is! I just don't understand why father would call him now when the sun's almost down.' _I thought sitting back down.

"What does he want Jaken?" I asked him curiously.

"It doesn't concern you. You really should stay out of lord Sesshoumaru's orders when they have nothing to concern you!" he growled angrily.

I imitated him with annoyance crossed my eyes while doing it.

"You brazen child!" Jaken said swinging his staff threateningly.

I fell onto my back and stared at the sky. _'I wonder what it would be like to leave the western plains. What it looks like up close.' _I closed my eyes and fells asleep. When I opened them again my father was standing at the castle gates waiting for me. The moon was high in the sky and I had completely forgotten that it was a full moon. _'Oh man I forgot what tonight was!' _I sighed and walked over to my father.

"Father, do you know where Araki is?"

He grunted and looked down on me, hating that I had spoken to him in my human form.

"He's a not at the castle anymore. I sent him away to do a task and it was his decision to come back or not!" father explained looking up at the moon.

'_He wet away! I hope he returns. Araki when we meet up again in the future, I will fight you and win!' _I thought looking at the end of our lands.

**Present… **

I stared at the demon in front of us. _'That scent, why does he smell familiar to me, like I had smelt it so many times and just forgot?' _I wondered standing before Tsuharu to keep him away from her.

"It's also a pity that such a beautiful woman has to die as well. I'm sure that she would rather die at you side than stay at mine just to stay alive," he laughed.

I growled for an unknown reason. _'This feeling deep within me, it's the same that I had with Rin, but why does it haunt me like it does? I don't even understand what it is!' _

"What's the matter? Do you actually have feelings for a mortal woman like her? I could understand you wanting to have her around, but to actually love her, that's a whole different story," the demon laughed again.

'_Bastard!' _I thought running at him with my claws. He tried to move but I was too quick for him. My claws sliced through the side of his arm and he fell back a little bit.

"I see. Getting you angry isn't the best thing to do. I had a friend like that once. He was a lot slower though."

He attacked me with his own claws. I quickly dodged out of the way and got ready to attack again. _'I know his scent! His blood smells familiar too!' _I stared at him suspiciously.

"Tell me, what's a half demon like you doing all the way out here with a mortal girl? Did you trick her? Or maybe you're traveling with her to protect her from danger."

All the things the demon was saying about Tsuharu and me got her angry.

"Why don't you shut up? What reason do you have to judge us like you are?" she asked.

'_Tsuharu.' _I thought looking at her.

"Maybe letting you live wouldn't be a bad idea. I could always use a woman around," he said looking at her somewhat desirably.

"You sick bastard!" I growled attacking him again.

This time I had missed and he tripped me to the ground.

"Know your place half breed! Wishing to die sooner would make things less interesting."

"There it is again. Ha, I'd figure that it would sound better after a while," I laughed to myself before getting to my feet.

"You're starting to sound like the guy I used to know. Let's make a deal half breed. You tell me your name and if you're the guy I knew then you can live, but if you're not I'll kill you on the spot."

'_Not much of a deal.'_

"Fine but you have to tell me who you are before you decide to kill me."

"No, don't do it! There's no chance of you being that one guy!" Tsuharu cried worried.

'_That's right, she doesn't know that I wish to die, but I would prefer it to be by my father's claws!' _

"Well!"

"My name is Semaru!" I growled annoyed.

There was a sudden shock of surprise on the demon's face as he heard my words. _'What is he thinking now?' _I wondered staring at him hatefully.

"Y… you're the son of lord Sesshoumaru and lady Yuka!" he gasped still surprised.

'_He knows my parents, but how? It couldn't be him! It was too long ago to be him!'_

"What's it to you?"

"I figured that you wouldn't remember who I am, after all, it was five years ago," he laughed slightly.

"A… Araki?" I whispered.

He had black hair tied in a small ponytail at the bottom, blank dark blue eyes and pointed ears. _'It's Araki! He looks just like he used to when we were younger!' _

"I can't believe that it's actually you! Father said you had a choice to come back but I guess I forgot!"

"Yeah, I thought that you'd get to leave the western plains as well but it sure as hell looks like I was wrong."

Tsuharu was a little confused on the situation and decided to sit down.

A few hours passed and Tsuharu was asleep on the grass. I had rested against the trunk of a tree and Araki sat on a branch high in the tree. _'Something must have happened to him for him to be this quiet. I know that five years have passed and that we have changed over that time but still.'_

"Why didn't you come back to the castle Araki? Did something happen for you to stay out here?" I asked him, finally breaking the silence.

At first he didn't answer me but then he came down closer to the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru had asked something of me, I can't remember what anymore, and I left to do it. At first the sights were great but then a woman asked me to help her. I agreed and slaughtered a demon for her but then another demon appeared. I attacked him with my claws and his blood covered my hands," he started to explain sounding a little confused, "I don't know what came over me but somehow the demon controlled me to kill people in villages."

"Fisher," I cursed.

"I don't know who it was but now it's like I can't stop killing. I've kept to myself at the Giant Tree for two years now but when villagers come to see what the elder meant by stay away, I end up killing them!"

I felt sorry for him, for everything that had happened.

"Why did he let you go?" I asked curious on why Fisher would release an obedient servant.

Again silence fell over him. I looked up with sorry eyes.

"He said something about me not being the right one. Whatever the hell that means," Araki cursed with hatred.

'_Is that why Fisher came after me? To see is I was the right one for something?' _

I closed my eyes as the pain of my wounds started to disappear.

"So what's about you Semaru? Judging be how you protected that girl before, you've got it going pretty good!"

I didn't answer because I had fallen asleep without even knowing. Araki looked down on me, seeing why I hadn't replied.

"Same old Semaru," he laughed climbing back up to his previous branch.

He looked up at the sky dreamily, thinking about everything and how long it had been since he hadn't killed someone.

"If only I was the same," Araki whispered closing his eyes.

The breeze picked up and blew against his face. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked around.

"There's something wrong. I sense that something dangerous is about to happen," Araki whispered sitting up, not daring to chance falling asleep.

Fisher sat on the top of a cliff, string out into the forest looking for any trace of me.

"Do you wish for me to go look for him?" a silver haired man asked him.

"There's no need to look, I know where he is. You can go fetch him for me though. When you see him, Shoron, kill Araki! I don't need that child messing up everything with Sesshoumaru's son. He is the demon I need to cause major calamity," Fisher said as the wind blew his long black hair.

His blood red eyes stared out towards the nearest village.

"If that is what you wish to be done. It would be a great pleasure killing that pest for you!" Shoron said with a small smirk on his face.

"Shoron, make sure that you bring both the girl and that boy to me, alive!" he said with amusement.

"Do I at least get the right to fight him before bringing him back to you?" Shoron asked before turning to walk away.

Fisher laughed to himself.

"Do as you please to that half breed, I couldn't care less what happens to his body. I just need him to be alive when his heart joins with mine!"

Shoron smiled and showed his fangs.

I woke up at sunset. There was a sound in the trees that had bothered me. _'What is that? It sounds like someone is following us around this place!' _I thought opening my eyes to look around. My wounds had stopped hurting over the time I had rested.

"Can you smell something Semaru?" Araki asked me.

"You can hear someone too can't you?" I wondered looking around suspiciously.

"Of course, but can you smell anything?" he asked again, a little annoyed.

'_what's eating him?' _I wondered.

"No. I can't smell anything!"

"Damn! Wake up the girl. You don't know who it might be," Araki said jumping to the ground.

"If it's a human will you kill them?" I asked him before going to Tsuharu's side.

"I don't trust anyone anymore, not even myself!" he growled knowing that he would.

'_I feel sorry for him. Being used to kill others for no real reason.' _

"Wake up Tsuharu, someone's watching us!" I said nudging her slightly.

"Another person? Man, I sure know how to pick demons for protection and traveling!" she laughed getting to her feet.

A laughed fill the area and the three of us looked around.

Araki's eyes became cold and heartless as he recognized the voice.

"Shoron," he growled with hatred.

"Nice to see that you know who I am. Then again, how could you forget when I was there to help you kill all those humans?"

'_Shoron?' _I wondered, still glancing around to see him.

A few more branches broke ands Shoron showed himself from the shadows.

"Bastard! Why are you here?" Araki asked angered.

"I see that the half breed didn't tell you. He's slain one of Fisher's copies and is now on the verge of joining with him," Shoron laughed.

Like hell I am!" I growled running at him.

A smile appeared on his face. _'What the hell is this guy thinking?' _I thought trying to attack him with my claws. Shoron grabbed both my wrists.

"Too slow," he laughed as he put both of them in one hand. I dropped down and tripped him.

"Get away from him Semaru! He's only playing games with you. That's how he thinks!" Araki warned.

You should listen to him half breed! He knows me better than even Fisher! Araki and I spent everyday together!" Shoron mocked with a grin on his face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I growled, about to stab my right claw into his stomach.

"Damn it! You're just like your father sometimes!"

Araki tackled me off Shoron and onto the ground. The two of us rolled a couple times and hit my back against a tree. Araki got to his feet and I tried to push myself up.

"He's come to take you to Fisher! Run and get to safety while you still can!" he said watching Shoron get to his feet.

'_It wouldn't matter if I ran away or not. If I ran to the village, Shoron would kill everyone and if I ran away from the area then father would bring me back to the castle!'_

"I can't! Even if I could, I wouldn't. You're my friend and I'm staying with you till the end!" I said standing.

Shoron looked over at Tsuharu who was watched me with sad eyes. _'He wouldn't dare to look at her! She's got nothing to do with this!'_

"Whatever, I'll just go after the girl first," Shoron whispered with an evil grin.

"don't even think about laying a hand on her!" I growled running in front of her as fast as I could.

Tsuharu looked at Shoron with a worried look.

"Semaru," she whispered.

"Now would be the time to run Tsuharu! Run away from here. Don't worry about me. I can handle this pushover for a demon!" I said staring intently at Shoron.

She thought about it for a second, not wanting to leave me alone.

"Just go! We'll come find you when this is over!" Araki said preparing to fight.

Tsuharu was about to touch my shoulder but then decided not to and ran into the forest. _'She'll be alright. If she runs fast enough then she might catch up to father.'_

"Great, a little fun for when I'm finished with the two of you."

"What is it with you? You kill for fun and do whatever is asked of you from Fisher."

"He doesn't have a will of his own anymore. Shoron was with Fisher longer than I was. At one point I felt sorry for him but now he can rot in hell for all I care!" Araki growled running at him.

"So you still think you know me huh? Well let's just put that to the test shall we!"

Shoron turned and jumped over at Araki, but Araki quickly grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground.

"I'm not like I used to be! I've learned from my past mistakes and I know that you can't say the same for yourself."

Shoron quickly jumped to his feet and drove his claw into Araki's side.

"It's a shame that Fisher wants you dead Araki. We did have fun times together, but soon I'll have another playmate. And to think that he's the one Fisher has been looking for all along," he whispered taking a step closer to Araki.

"You shut up! Shoron you know that I was poisoned at those times," Araki growled wincing.

"Yeah, but you know you enjoyed it," he whispered pressing his lips to Araki's.

I stared in shock, not able to do anything. _'Shoron's gay?' _I thought as I watched Araki not even try to get away. I felt angry at Shoron for doing this to my friend.

"Get the hell away from him!"

I ran at him and separated them from each other. I swiped my claw across Shoron's chest tearing the flesh and his clothing. The blood that came from the wound was the colour of his shirt.

"Araki is my friend and always has been! I will not let you do something so vile to him."

He lifted his hand and touched his wound, letting the blood drip down his fingers.

"Let me kill him then and I can have my way with you!"

'_Araki is like my brother, the one I will never have because he would turn out like me. I will not let this bastard kill him!'_

"Hell no!"

Araki winced at the pain of his wound. Shoron's claw had gone deeper into his side than he had thought.

"Damn," he whispered as I punched Shoron in the face.

"Oh, a violent one now are we?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

'_He calls himself a demon. How pathetic. I thought that half demons were the lowest, but now I know that someone like him is lower in the chain than I.' _Shoron grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back.

"You forget that you're still just a half breed, weak like a human but still strong enough to kill a simple demon. You would be easy to control," he laughed twisting my arm farther.

'_Damn it! I can't do anything to get away from this!' _I thought trying to jerk away. Araki got to his feet, holding his left side in pain. He then drove his claw into Shoron's side.

"See how it feels?" he growled when he let go of me.

"No!" I cried as I was released and able to turn around.

'_Now would be his to kill him!' _When I turned all the way around, it was too late. Shoron's claw was already stabbed into Araki's chest where his heart resided. His eyes became blank with a faded shade of colour. _'He's dead! Araki's dead because of this bastard!' _It felt like my heart had stopped and broke into a million pieces.

"Araki no! Get up, you have to get up!" I said going to his side when Shoron left him on the ground.

A small smirk of amusement appeared on Shoron's face as I felt the pain of a lost friend.

"You bastard! He didn't deserve to die! Araki didn't need to die because of your reason!" I growled standing up with my claws ready to fight.

The Giant Tree was right behind me. Shoron looked straight past my head and back at the bark. He ran up to me and placed a claw on my throat. He pushed me against the tree with such force that the wind was automatically knocked out of me. _'What is he doing?' _I wondered trying to breathe.

"Why don't we just stay like this? You're cute when you're angry," Shoron whispered.

'_Get the hell away from me!' _I grabbed his arm with my right hand, digging my claws into his flesh hatefully.

"You show no fear even though someone is about to control the rest of your life. Nothing but hatred and despair. Lord Sesshoumaru has taught you well for a half breed!"

"Shut up! You won't be able to control me. Just because my demon blood has a problem, doesn't mean that it is weak!" I growled digging my claws deeper into his arm.

"**_Think like you're about to die! Think that you're dying because of him. Let hatred fill your heart for him killing your friend! Release me so I can rid you of him!" _**A harsh voice that sounded like mine but wasn't. _'why would you want to kill him? Shoron hasn't done anything to you.' _

"I'm going insane," I whispered as the thought of dying reached my mind.

Tsuharu reached the fork in the road and didn't hesitate to run after my father.

"Sesshoumaru was only walking when we left us. I should catch up to him soon at this rate," she said running down the road.

Her heart pounded as she could only think about what Shoron was doing to me. Tsuharu closed her eyes to erase those evil thoughts about him. She came to a stop after running into something. She fell onto her butt and looked up curiously at the thing she had just hit. A smile appeared on Tsuharu's face when she saw my father looking down on her.

"S…Sesshoumaru! You have to help Semaru! Please! Fisher sent someone after him and I don't know how long he'll be alright!" she blurted out in one breath.

The mention of Fisher was what drew his attention.

"Where is he? Tell me where he is!" father demanded grabbing Tsuharu by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"At the Giant Tree!"

Father started running with Tsuharu running as fast as she could to stay on her own feet.

"**_You want revenge don't you? Revenge upon him for killing Araki, for wanting to use you!" _**My demon side tried to encourage me into releasing it. _'I do, but if you go free then you'll go on a killing spree.' _I winced, feeling Shoron's claws starting to dig into the flesh of my throat.

"It only hurts for a second, but when Fisher controls you, you won't feel the pain anymore. It just simply vanishes. Then when night comes at the end of the day, we'll spend it together without any fuss," Shoron whispered to me.

"Get your dirty off me you gay freak!" I growled feeling my demon blood releasing itself.

A small smirk appeared in his face.

"Women are beautiful creatures, the finest I'd say, but I prefer the strong stature of another man," Shoron whispered placing a hand on my chest and moving closer to me.

'_Too bad for him, I won't be the same in a minute!' _I thought as my body pulsed with energy. My claws became sharper and went even deeper into Shoron's arm. I closed my eyes before they turned a shade of red. The raspberry mark below my eye showed itself and I reopened my eyes.

"You bastard!" I growled jumping and kicking Shoron in the stomach with both my feet.

He fell backwards and I landed on my feet.

"So this is the being Fisher wants to control. Ha! Now I see why, you lose control of yourself when it's free!" Shoron laughed standing.

"Damn you to hell!" I growled attacking him with my claws.

They skimmed his head, slicing off a few hairs when he ducked down to dodge. His deep purple eyes looked at me with amusement.

"You know you enjoy killing just like the rest of us demons."

"The only one I'm gunna enjoy killing is you!"

Father ran through the trees, not caring that branches were hitting him. Tsuharu was still running as fast as she could behind him. Father sniffed the air, smelling blood through the area.

"Araki," he whispered, remembering him.

When they came to the Giant Tree they saw me, locked hands with Shoron and Araki lying on the ground covered in blood. _'Father!' _I wondered sniffing the air.

"Now even lord Sesshoumaru joins us," Shoron said with amusement.

I drove my claws into his knuckles and then threw him to the ground. I landed away from him and called upon the whip that father had taught me to use so long ago. The blood on my hands caused the whip to turn red and gave it a bit more power. I whipped him across the chest and growled hatefully. Shoron slowly got to his feet and winced, feeling pain for the first time in years.

"Looks like Fisher will have to wait for your company. Oh well, it will happen soon enough," he laughed unsteadily and jumping into the trees.

'_Damn! I failed to kill him. Next time, he won't be so lucky!' _I thought as I watched him disappear through the branches and leaves.

Father didn't look pleased that I had transformed like I had. Tsuharu could only stare at Araki's unmoving body with disgust. _'Why are they looking at me like they are? What are they thinking?' _I wondered with a suspicious glare.

"Do I need to fight you or will you change back willingly?" father growled returning the glare.

I grunted and felt tired as I started to change back to normal. When the transformation was complete, I fell to the ground unconscious.

"Did he do it? Was Semaru the one who killed Araki?" Tsuharu whispered falling to her knees, finding it impossible to stand any longer.

Father just glanced at her and then turned his attention back to me.

"No, it wasn't him. Semaru wouldn't have the heart to kill his best friend, the only friend he's ever had," he replied.

Tsuharu looked at me with sorry eyes. She felt sorry for me, wanted to help me get over the bad part of my life.

"That's so sad. I don't understand how he can take all this pain from life and not care," she whispered.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I forced myself to stay awake in the car on the way home from Surgeon Falls to finish it. Lol! I don't know why but I just felt compelled to make Shoron gay. I debated for like an hour in my mind on what I should do and decided to. So if you don't like the idea of a silver haired guy being gay then too bad for you. Lol! I don't mean it. My friends Chatter Box 101, Grace, and I have this awesome theory that all silver haired guys are hot and we looked at all the silver haired guys in Anime and it's true. We laughed so hard! Lol. Well, please R&R and wait for the next chapter.


	5. Falling Ill

Hello everyone: ) : ) I'm in a REALLY happy mood now! Okay, it started yesterday when the substitute teacher for my tech teacher was talking to Brandon. Brandon had told Mr. Richards that I had hurt him and well let's just say that I did because he wouldn't get out of my friend's computer chair. Anyway, the teacher looked at me and I looked at Brandon as if he was crazy and said that I didn't. After that a few seconds passed and Mr. Richards asked me if I liked Rugby. I said I did and he asked me if I was any other teams and I wasn't so he then asked me if I wanted to play. I was like sure. Mr. Richards said alright, I'll have a word with the junior coach and if you can't play for him then you can join the senior team. I was like really. So today he came up to me and told me that there was a practice on Monday and I asked him which team I was on and he said the senior team! Now I'm all happy because of that. I mean who wouldn't be. Being under sixteen and being put on the senior team. : ) : ) I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I know I say wonderful for all reviews, but it's true! They are wonderful and bring great happiness to this author: ) : ) So please, keep up the reviews if you wish and enjoy this chapter.

**Falling Ill**

The moon was high in the sky, making its slow path across it. Father had put me over his shoulder and started walking back home with Tsuharu behind him. She didn't know why he was heading back the way the way we had came but she also didn't want to ask about it either. I was still unconscious from my fight with Shoron even thought we were close to the village we were in the day before.

"Why do you want to stay with him?" father asked Tsuharu while looking back at her.

She thought about it for a second, not really knowing the real reason for staying by me.

"Semaru's a nice guy. There's no reason to hate him for being himself. His demon blood might have a few issues to work out but I want to stay with him no matter what!" she explained.

"He won't be the same too long from now. The way he keeps transforming, he'll be stuck like that and on a constant killing," father said looking forward again.

Tsuharu looked at my unconscious form as they walked. My hair was almost touching the ground and my arms were by my head, hanging motionlessly against my father's back.

"You're not judging by his heart Sesshoumaru. You're judging by his body," she said quietly.

When the village was dead ahead, father didn't hesitate to walk through. He was in a rush to get back to the castle, like he knew something was wrong there.

**Before father left the castle…**

Rin walked behind my father, following him around, adoring him as he walked.

"What is it Rin?" he asked her stopping.

"Oh nothing lord Sesshoumaru. I was just wondering if you could find Semaru," she replied with what looked like a forced smile.

Father looked at her and saw this.

"Of course I can find him, but what else is bothering you? You seem tired."

He could see that her cheeks had a hint of red and that she wasn't her usual perky self. Rin dropped the fake smile and looked up at him with sorry eyes,

"I'm just not feeling well but I'm sure that it'll pass before too long!"  
"I see. Don't push yourself Rin, that'll only make it worse!" father said turning and walking down the rest of the hall.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru," she replied going up some steps to he room, which was a few away from mine.

When she was in her chamber she felt her forehead and sat down against the wall. Rin leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Why didn't he tell me he was running away? I would've gone with him," she whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Present…**

Clouds started to form and they covered the stars, along with the moon. Father and Tsuharu had walked through the village and up the large hill above it. Tsuharu took a glance at the sky before continuing to follow father.

"It's about to rain," my father said not really paying attention to anything except getting home.

Tsuharu nodded wanting to get where ever we were going before rain started to fall.

"There you are lord Sesshoumaru! I didn't know where you went so I stayed here!" Jaken cried running toward us.

"You should have gone back to the castle Jaken! If Semaru hadn't been injured like he had then I wouldn't have come back at all!" father said walking pass the little imp.

Tsuharu grabbed the staff of skulls and lifted Jaken off the ground.

"What are you exactly?" she wondered poking him in the stomach.

"Put me down you pathetic human!" he cried squirming around and refusing to let go of the staff.

"You're the one who's pathetic you little toad! You're so small compared to me and you still think you're better," she laughed dropping him to the ground.

Jaken landed on his stomach and quickly got to his feet. He was about to hit Tsuharu over the head with the staff but father turned around to see what was going on.

"Leave her be Jaken!" he growled.

Jaken couldn't believe that father was protecting yet another mortal woman and bringing her back to the castle.

"Toad," Tsuharu said in a hateful voice.

"Child," Jaken replied with the same tone.

Rain started to pour and it pounded against the leaves of the trees. Jaken became gloomy and Tsuharu sneezed from the cold water. Father didn't care. Water was water and wouldn't kill you unless there was enough of it. An hour passed of walking in the rain and the four of us were back at the castle.

"Jaken, find Yuka and tell her I have returned with Semaru! I need to take him to his chamber, as well as this human girl," father said walking up the stairs.

"Oh, yes my lord!" Jaken said a little surprised before running down the hallway.

Tsuharu followed after my father, not wanting to get lost in a place this big. Father walked straight to my room and went in.

"Get some rest! I don't need two sick mortals around," he said to her while walking out of the room after he had placed me on my cot.

My bed chamber wasn't very large but it was big enough to feel comfortable. Tsuharu sat down next to me and watched as I breathed slowly.

"You're in such pain and you don't even show it. How can you be so strong Semaru?" she whispered to me before sneezing again.

Her hair was completely drenched from the rain. It was the same with her clothes.

"I'm sorry Semaru. If I wasn't in trouble at the time I was then none of this would have happened to you," Tsuharu said gently touching my shoulder with her hand.

Father walked down the hallway and went into Rin's Room to see if she was there. His face looked intently at her sleeping form as she was sprawled out across the floor. Rin was breathing heavily and the blanket given to her to use was half way down her body.

"She pushed herself too hard," he said quietly.

My mother ran down the hallway looking for my father.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called looking into Rin's room.

"Yuka," he replied.

"She fell ill after you left. Rin has a fever and won't wake up!"

Father looked at Rin once again. His eyes seemed to be filled with care as he knew he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Send a mistress in. Make sure that she gets taken care of properly. I need to search the lands and have a word with someone!" he said giving mother a hug and walking out of the room.

Tsuharu rested her head against my chest and fell asleep. I felt her head just resting against me. _'What is that? Who's pushing against me?' _I wondered wincing at the pressure I felt in my wounds.

"What happened to me?" I whispered trying to remember.

My eyes were still closed. I was too tired to open them. Everything was silent through the castle. Not a sound could be heard anywhere. I took a deep breath and relaxed. _'It must be Tsuharu sleeping on me. I can smell her scent around here.' _My heart pounded at her being this close to me. A few minutes passed and I fell back to sleep. When morning came, Tsuharu woke up slightly and coughed, not feeling well. She was dizzy and fell onto her side, falling back to sleep without knowing. My mother came in and saw her sleeping beside me. A look of discomfort was on Tsuharu's face as she slept.

"where did you come from?" she whispered feeling Tsuharu's forehead.

A worried look showed itself on mother's face.

"So you've got a fever too," she whispered sadly.

I winced in my sleep, trying not to wake up. My mother smiled slightly, finding it cute that I was with a girl. She saw the blood on my hoari and turned to me. Slipping off my so called armor that didn't seem to stop any attack, she grabbed my hoari as well and gently pulled it over my head. My wounds were in the process of healing and were still fresh. Under my eye there was a slight shade of raspberry that was shaped like the one that had appeared when I transformed.

"My poor boy," mother whispered standing and taking my clothes out of the room.

One of the mistresses came into the room with a cold wet cloth and a bucket of water. I had heard the door creek and opened my eyes slightly.

"Who's there?" I whispered with blurry vision.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were awake Semaru," she said kindly.

'_It's her. Figures that father would send the nicest mistress to help me since Tsuharu is here.' _I thought looking away from her and closing my eyes. She smiled and went to Tsuharu's side. _'There's something wrong. Tsuharu's breathing too fast to be alright.' _I sat up and looked at her.

"I see lady Yuka didn't tell you," the mistress laughed.

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked her suspiciously.

She laughed slightly, finding my suspiciousness amusing.

"She obviously didn't tell you that this girl is ill, as well as Rin."

The mistress' words had struck me rather hard. Never had anyone become sick in the castle. Neither Rin nor my mother.

"Will they be alright?" I asked her with the calmest voice I could.

"It depends. Human bodies are different from ours. More fragile and have weaker immune systems. I'll do what I can for this girl," she explained to me.

'_I have to check on Rin. She could be worse than Tsuharu and I'll have to see them both.'_

I got to my feet and left my chamber, not noticing that my hoari was gone. I ignored the pain of my wounds and went to Rin's bed chamber to see if that was where father had let her rest. _'Both of them are sick and there's nothing I can do to help them get better. What use would I be around them?'_ I asked myself as I went in the door. There she was with a wet cloth on her forehead. My father was in the room, staring at Rin as she slept. When I came in his eyes looked at me coldly.

"Shouldn't you be in your chamber with that mortal girl?" he said looking back at Rin.

I ignored his smart remark and sat down against the wall.

"What do you have against Tsuharu, father? Did she do something to make you despise her as well?" I asked him, not really paying much attention.

He didn't answer. _'Why do I feel like this when I'm around Rin? It's the same with Tsuharu. It's like my heart pounds a beat for them whenever I'm near.' _Rin winced in her sleep.

"Go back to your chamber Semaru. Rin doesn't need your help now. There's nothing you could do anyway," father said a little annoyed with my presence.

My golden eyes looked at him with no emotion.

"Whatever," I whispered standing and leaving.

Shoron came back to the mountain where Fisher was waiting. When Fisher found out he was there he wasn't pleased.

"You take that long to fight against Sesshoumaru's son and come back empty handed! I'm starting to lose faith in you Shoron. You may be one of my loyalist servants, but you seem to be losing your touch!" he said disappointed and angered.

Shoron merely smiled.

"Semaru is stronger than I anticipated. It's been a long time since someone was fast enough to make me bleed," Shoron said with his bangs covering his eyes.

"You can have your way with that half breed like you did with Araki, when I have control of him. It won't be long before demons rule this land with me as their lord!" Fisher grinning an evil smile as he found amusement in his plan.

A laugh escaped Shoron as he heard what Fisher had said about having his way with me.

"I was planning on doing with him what I did with Araki. Only this time, when you decide to free Semaru, I will make sure that he doesn't have a choice."

Fisher shook his head and stared down upon the trees.

I went back to my chamber. The mistress had left not too long before I had returned. When I entered I saw Tsuharu on the floor with bandages on the wound Fisher had caused. _'Why is she staying with me? All I did was save her from Fisher. She repaid me by finding my father last night. So what would cause her to want to follow my father here of all places?' _I asked lying down on my cot.

"Semaru," Tsuharu whispered in a tired voice.

I sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were opened slightly looking at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"It's just a fever, I should be alright," she said with a faint smile.

'_I feel so sorry for you. Being sick like this. Tired and barely able to move around.'_

"I won't leave you alone all day Tsuharu. I'll be here checking up on you during the day," I said not really looking at her.

Again she smiled and closed her eyes to rest. _'I promise that I won't leave the castle again until you get better. I won't leave you behind anymore!' _I thought lying on my back once again. My heart pounded for her, giving me a strange feeling in my stomach. _'Why do I feel this way? Why does my heart pound when I'm with her and Rin?' _I asked myself again, closing my eyes.

The day had passed with me asleep beside Tsuharu the whole time. The mistress had only come into the room once out of the whole day. There was the sound of voices in the hallway. _'Father?'_ I thought hearing his voice as it would sound when he's angry. _'the sun's down so why would he be yelling at someone? Or is it even him?' _I opened my golden eyes only to see darkness. A few moments passed and then I could see clearly.

"I wonder where these people are fighting," I whispered standing and peeking out the door.

No one was there, only the stone walls and shadows. I crept through the castle as silent as I could. The voices had led me down the stairs and outside. Father was threatening Marce.

"How dare you try to kill my son!" he growled hatefully.

"Semaru was asking for it lord Sesshoumaru! He'll fight any guard without the fear of death. He's a half breed so he should be afraid!" Marce explained.

'_How does father know that Marce tried to kill me when I turned human? The only way father could know would be if he had seen the claw marks on my throat.' _I thought coming outside unnoticed. The moon was high in the sky, slowly making its way through its monthly cycle.

"Would you like to have the fear of dying?" father growled running like a blur and appearing in front of him.

Father placed his claw on Marce's throat and started to squeeze.

"Do you wish to be stricken with fear?" he growled again.

'_Why is father doing this? He doesn't care what happens to me, does he? Would it cause his heart to be filled with regret if I was to die?' _I asked myself watching with curiosity. The wind picked up and blew violently, causing pieces of grass to blow across the fields.

"No lord Sesshoumaru. I do not wish to be frightened by death," Marce said gasping for air.

"Then learn this! If Semaru is to die, it will be by my hand, not one such as you!" father growled digging his claws into Marce's throat.

"Please lord, don't kill me!" Marce begged.

A small laugh came from my father.

"A lowly demon such as you lacks what it takes to serve in the western plains!"

'_If father kills him then he'll be out of my way from now on. I can't say that Marce doesn't deserve what father is giving him, but this is my fault. I don't see why father would do this for a half breed like me.' _I thought watching the whole ordeal. I saw father's claws disappear through the flesh of the guard who was begging for mercy from him.

"Too late now I guess," I whispered to myself.

Father dropped Marce to the ground and turned towards me.

He walked towards me with his usual emotionless face.

"You should have done that long ago," father said to me in a low voice.

I couldn't see his eyes as he walked pass me. They were covered by his bangs.

"Father, why'd you do it?" I asked him as serious as I could.

He stopped with his hand on the half opened door.

"It needed to be done. A pest like Marce would only get in the way if he were ever forced to battle another," father explained looking back and then walking into the castle.

'_There has to be a better reason for it. I wonder if it has something to do with father's father. Maybe it has to do with something father never got to do with him.' _I thought sitting down in the long grass. I stared up at the sky, glancing at every burning flicker of light that came from the stars.

"I should go check on Rin and then go back to bed. It's the most I can do right now," I said standing.

The wind blew one last violent breeze before I went inside the castle. _'If only there was something I could do!' _

I went up the stairs with my right hand on the wall, feeling the cool stone against it. When I reached the top step I stopped for a second. My heart pounded at that moment and a small pulse of energy came off my body. _'No! Not this feeling again. I don't remember what happened last night, but I'm sure that it wasn't good! This feeling brings out my inner demon and I don't want to change! Not now!' _I thought wincing, trying to force it away. It wasn't long before the feeling disappeared and hid itself away within the chambers of my heart. _'Every half demon has two parts of his mind and heart. My normal self and human body are both the regular me, only I have different emotions when human.' _I laughed at myself for only a moment. _'Then there's my demons side. I don't really know it. All I know is that when it's in control I am forced away into darkness. It wants freedom because it was dormant for so long, in that darkness where I go!' _I shook my head with a small grin on my face. I continued to walk to Rin's room. I wanted to know if she was alright. I opened her door and saw her sleeping peacefully. Father had gone to his chamber after killing Marce. He knew that Rin was alright for now and didn't care what Tsuharu was like. I went in and sat down against the wall.

Rin's breathing had become regular and it sounded like she was doing better. A small smile was on my face as I closed my eyes, feeling sleep creep up on me. _'It's so sudden but I feel tired. If I fall asleep here and if Tsuharu wakes up then she would be worried that something had happened.' _I thought with my eyes heavy. _'I mustn't fall asleep. Tsuharu could need me through the night and if I'm not there then she might be afraid!' _After those thoughts everything fell silent. My mind went completely blank until morning. Rin was up before me. She sat up from slight shock from a dream she had.

"It was only a dream," she whispered relieved.

I sat slouched against the wall with my head sideways and the right side of my face against the cool stone. Rin's brown eyes were drawn to my bare feet on the ground.

"Am I still dreaming?" she wondered looking at me curiously.

My wounds were nearly healed and the way I was sleeping made me look like I was a few years younger, Rin got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to me. She placed her cold hand on my chest causing me to stir in my sleep. _'What is that? It feels like something cold is touching me.' _I opened my eyes slightly to see who was touching me. My golden eyes had a slight tinge of red to them. I blinked them once and cleared my vision. The red had vanished.

"R…Rin?" I wondered still tired.

"You're back and alright!" she said happily.

"I see you're feeling better," I said trying to smile.

Rin nodded her head with a small grin.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried that I would never get to see you again," she said hugging me.

Her actions surprised me. Rin had never held me this close to her before. _'Why is she hugging me?' _I thought a little confused.

**End of Chapter 5**

: ) : ) Yay it ended with a semi cliffhanger! Right on! I didn't know what else to write so I thought about it and decided to end the chapter. : ) : ) I'm not sure if I should make the next chapter a **_'part II' _**or just make it another chapter. Smiles innocently Anyway, the end of this chapter was written at a sleepover birthday party, of course in a book, and I did and **_All Nighter _**for the third time ever! So sorry if the ending sort of sucked. : ) : ) I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make it a little romantic but if it wasn't, the next chapter will be. So please R&R and tell me on what to do for the next chapter: ) : ) And a little word of advice to all pop drinkers! Don't drink like eight cans of pop, eat three bags of popcorn, pull and **_All Nighter, _**and have at least nine mini pancakes the next day! Trust me when I say this, **you won't feel very good! **


	6. Stuck In Between

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever but I had to update some of my other stories too. Those chapters also took me forever to write because of school and rugby, Oh yeah, I was also wasting time by playing Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask, all thanks to my dear friend Midori Hayashi: ) : ) I beat it though so you should at least be happy about that. : ) : ) I have to, once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Again I said wonderful, but who cares about that? I honestly do think that they are all wonderful, even the ones where people totally freak out on me are hilarious in my eyes: ) : ) Don't ask, I just have a really WEIRD sense of humor. I mean once I was bouncing on my trampoline and went to bounce on my back… Well let's just say that when I landed on my back, I tried to roll backwards and landed on the ground wile rolling. My mom saw and saw it happen and I was laughing when I was done rolling: ) : ) Okay, enough of what I have to say! Enjoy this chapter. And no it's not a **_part II! _**My apologies to those who thought it was going to be one!

**Stuck in Between**

I started to blush and instinctively put my hands on Rin's back.

"I was gunna come back eventually Rin," I said in a low voice.

'_This feeling again, I thought that I could only get it when I was in human form. It looks like I was wrong.'_

"I'm sorry for this Semaru. It's just that… Well I get worried about you. Semaru you do reckless things and don't care about what's gunna happen to you afterwards," Rin said letting go of me.

I let her go as well and looked at her with a confused face.

"Uh, that's alright… I guess."

Rin's eyes were filled with care and concern towards me. I could feel my heart pound as she continued to look at me this way. _'Why do I get this feeling I don't even understand? What is it anyway?' _I asked myself trying to remember something I was supposed to do.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I have to check up on someone!" I said standing up.

"Check up on whom?" she asked me curiously.

"Just someone I met while traveling. I promised them that I would see them once in a while," I explained walking to the doorway.

Rin's face had become sad as I told her this. I stopped after just going into the hallway. With one hand on the door frame and my bangs covering my eyes I turned towards her.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I have to see her," I said in a voice before continuing to my room.

'_Why do I get feelings that a demon normally wouldn't? I know that I'm still part human, but shout my emotions be as strong as they are?' _I wondered going into my room. Tsuharu was sitting up. Her face was slightly red and she looked like she could have passed out at any second.

"Semaru?" she asked me with confusion.

"Yes it's me Tsuharu. Sorry I wasn't here for you when you woke up," I apologized with guilt.

She looked up at me and forced a smile. _'What is she doing? Tsuharu should be resting now, not looking for me.' _I thought with even more guilt.

"You should be resting Tsuharu. There's no point in being awake if you think you could pass out at any second," I said looking down on her.

My heart started to pound again. _'I'm sorry Tsuharu.' _

"I know that I shouldn't be awake right now, but I needed to ask you something," she said glancing down at her hands.

'_Ask me something?' _I thought as I could hear Tsuharu breathing heavily.

"Could you please get me some water?" she wondered, not wanting to really trouble me.

I smiled at her question. There was nothing amusing about it to make me feel happy. It was like having a small child come up to you and asking if you could help them get their ball out of a tree.

"No problem Tsuharu! I'll be back in a few minutes."

I left my room and went down the hall to the stairs. _'I need to do everything I can for her. It's probably my fault that Tsuharu is sick anyway.' _I thought feeling guilt building within me. When I was about to walk down the stairs, one of the guards was coming up. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was too worried about getting Tsuharu her water.

"I see that you're moving half breed. The lord seems to be upset about you trying to run away from here," the guard laughed.

"Whatever," I said going down a few steps.

The guard passed me with a smirk on his face. He pushed me down the following steps and I san into the wall. _'That bastard!' _I thought hatefully, having rage flow through me. I could hear his laughter in the background. I clenched my fist and jumped up the stairs. Pinning him down with one hand, I had my other claw raised about his head.

"What the," he gasped.

My eyes had gone from their usual golden amber to red and there were thick claw like marks on both my arms.

"Pest," I growled cracking my readied claw.

Footsteps came up behind me and stopped not too far away.

"Control yourself Semaru! I don't need you rampaging around the castle," Jaken shouted at me.

'_J… Jaken?' _When I heard his familiar voice I released the guard and changed back to my normal self. I placed my right claw on my forehead, wincing at the thoughts that ram through me.

"My apologies!" I said going down the stairs and passing Jaken.

'_What is wrong with me? Why do I keep changing like I do for no real reason? I know that that guard had made me fall down the rest of the stairs but still…' _I was confused at everything. I had done foolish things in the past when a guard had tried to fight with me, but never had I actually wanted to kill them. When I had reached the final step I headed towards our 'kitchen'. Father had been walking in the opposite direction and passed me by.

"Don't let your demon blood take control of you Semaru. I would prefer not to fight you on another's side," he said when he passed me.

'_Father why do you always have to fight against me? Can't we ever fight on the same side to defeat someone?' _I wondered hearing his words. Again I felt guilt towards everything. I grabbed a small cup like bowl and filled it with water gathered from a near by stream. _'Tsuharu is sick because of me, father despises me because I have dirty blood flowing through my veins and Rin is probably mad at me for leaving her alone like I had.' _I sighed and went back up the stairs.

When I had reached my chamber Tsuharu looked like she was already asleep.

"I must have taken too long. Sorry Tsuharu," I said placing the small bowl beside her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smile. I was sitting at her side with emotionless eyes.

"No need to apologize Semaru. I wasn't even asleep, I was only resting my eyes," Tsuharu laughed to herself.

"Are you feeling any better than you were?" I asked her worried about her well being.

Tsuharu sat up slowly and drank some of the water.

"Not really but I should be alright soon. If nothing else I'll be out of your hair for a while," she laughed again.

Her words had shocked me. _'Tsuharu thinks she's causing me trouble?' _

"What do you mean out of my hair?"

"I usually caused troubles for my family and they always got upset with me. One day I couldn't take it anymore and just left. They probably don't care anyway. It's not like my being alive had made things different for them," Tsuharu explained with a solemn face.

'_Her parents… Tsuharu thinks that it was her fault that they yelled at her all the time. Her parents probably…' _

"Tsuharu you don't get in my way and you don't cause trouble for me either," I sad placing my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me as I held my hand against her comforting.

"But Semaru it's true! I mean, you save me once and then I ask if you would care if I came with you! I'm in your way no matter what," Tsuharu said in a low voice.

'_It's not true! I know what it's like to be in the way. I know exactly what it feels like to be hated by my own family and everyone around me.' _I placed my other hand on Tsuharu's other shoulder and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her protectively against me.

"No, it's not true Tsuharu. You wanted to come with me and I let you because you needed help. I wanted to protect you," I said holding her a little closer to me.

Slowly Tsuharu lifted her own arms and wrapped them around me. _'This feeling again, I think I'm starting to understand what it is now. My heart pounds whenever I'm near Rin or Tsuharu and I do uncomfortable things when I'm this close to them!' _I smiled at how happy I was feeling with Tsuharu so close to me.

"I'm sorry Tsuharu, but you're not in my hair. No matter how much you think you are, you're not. So don't blame yourself for it when you didn't do anything," I whispered trying to make her feel better.

Tsuharu let go of me and poked me in the shoulder.

"Um Semaru… I really need to get more rest. I don't want to be sick anymore," she laughed slightly.

"Right," I replied letting her go as well.

With a smile on her face Tsuharu lay back down on my cot and closed her eyes. She curled up slightly as if she were cold and soon fell asleep. _'Why did I just do that? My heart was pounding ad I just had to comfort her in some way. I think that feeling I get when I'm around her is something like love.' _I looked around to the four corners of my bed chamber to see which one was the darkest. I saw that the one furthest away from Tsuharu was darker and got to y feet to go sit in it. Sitting down I crossed my arms and leaned my head beck against the wall. _'It's my human blood that's causing me to do these things. Since father is pure demon, did he have these feelings towards mother at all? Is his kind of love different somehow?' _I wondered staring blankly at the ceiling. Rin was at my doorway, watching what I had done to Tsuharu. She had seen me hug her first and had tears filling her eyes. I hadn't noticed her presence. Rin had gotten very good at sneaking around me because I was so used to her just being with me that I didn't notice. Her head was resting against her hands which were on the doorway. Rin moved her fingers slightly and made a sound on the wood. _'What was that sound? Is someone watching me? Wait… That scent, Rin!' _I slowly got to my feet and silently walked towards the doorway.

Rin blinked and the tears that were forming in her eyes fell down her cheeks.

"Rin," I said cautious when I reached the door.

When she heard my voice she turned away and ran down the hallway to the stairs. _'Damn it! I'm such an idiot!' _I thought chasing after her with half speed. I didn't want to actually catch up to her incase it only made her feel worse. I only wanted to follow her until she stopped running. _'I feel so stupid!' _I followed her down the stairs and down the other hallway towards the castle doors.

"Come on Rin stop! Rin!" I called after her with guilt in my voice.

She only ran faster and opened the doors, going outside. A few moments passed before I had reached the doors and froze when I made it outside. There stood my father with a crying Rin at his back. She was holding tightly onto his hoari as he just stood there, staring straight at me. _'Father! I should have known that this would be where she went. Rin must have known that he was outside and came to him for protection.' _It felt as if part of my heart tore itself away from me. There was no other time in my life that could have compared to how horrible I felt at that moment.

"Semaru," father said with his normal tone.

'_Why does this feel so horrible?' _I asked myself feeling lower than the dirt below my feet. I couldn't speak a word to answer my father and just turned away.

"Rin, what happened?" father asked her.

She too didn't answer because she was still bawling onto his back.

'_I'm sorry Rin! I didn't mean to make you feel like you do. Whatever made you cry like this was something I had done and I deserve what ever father will do to me!' _I winced at my own stupidity and walked back into the castle, ignoring my father as he stood there with hateful eyes for me hurting Rin. As soon as the door was shut I burst into a run to find my mother who still had my clothing. _'I need to stick myself in total darkness where everything can just fade away and I can be alone!' _I passed my mother who had my hoari and armor in hand.

"Semaru," she said with a joyful voice.

"Thank you mother!" I said taking back my things.

She merely smiled at me and continued on. I slipped on my white hoari with the deep dark green flowers, followed by my armor. _'I need to find the cellar! That's the only place I can think of with total darkness!' _I walked instead of ran. There was no point in running anymore since father hadn't already followed me. Opening the cellar door, which was on the floor, I jumped down and looked around. Everything was completely dark except for a few places which were more of a purple colour. _'When things used to get too bad for me to bear I used to come down here to hide away from the guards.' _I sat in one of the places where it was lightly purple so that all I could see around me was total darkness, the complete nothingness of black. _'Rin has feelings for me and she saw me hug Tsuharu to comfort her. I made her cry. I caused her tears and now I feel like I'm nothing!' _I crossed my legs and stared out into the silent darkness with total despair.

Father turned to Rin as she finally slowed her tears. He held her against him protectively and she wrapped her arms around him.

"That's enough crying Rin!" he said letting her go.

"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru for my outburst!" Rin apologized.

Around her eyes was turning red from all her crying and they were still filled with tears that wanted to fall.

"What did he do to you?"

Rin paused not wanting to answer. My actions had hurt her but she didn't want to get my father angry with me.

"Nothing, it didn't really have anything to do with Semaru," she tried to lie.

Father caught her lie the moment it had started. He knew from the second I came out the doors that it had everything to do with something I had done.

"Don't lie to me Rin! If he hurt you tell me! A half breed like him isn't worth trying to protect," he said only wanting to protect her from harm.

"No lord Sesshoumaru! I can't stand it when you hurt Semaru for someone else's mistake! It's his fault but I don't want to see him get hurt because of something I said!" Rin shouted angrily.

Her actions had slightly surprised him. Never had Rin gotten angry with him.

"Rin," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't hide it from anyone anymore! I have feelings for Semaru and I can't stand seeing him get hurt!"

Two hours passed as I sat in total darkness. Every thought that ran through me was being lost in that darkness. _'Why am I so stupid! I should have known that Rin was there watching me! I was too lost in my own feelings to sense her presence or even smell her! Why are these human emotions so strong?' _I wondered ignoring the footsteps that could be heard by the mistresses. They usually had no business around the cellar until night. The footsteps went all the way to the cellar opening and then a ladder was placed inside. _'Is someone coming down here?' _I looked at the ladder and saw two bare feet come down. When the person was halfway down, I snapped out of thought.

"Semaru are you down here?"

"Rin," I said in a quiet voice, not really wanting her to hear me.

A small smile appeared on her face when she heard my reply. She jumped down the rest of the way to the hard floor and walked over to me with soft steps. Rin's face was still red and her eyes were freshly wet. She had been in her chamber crying at her own selfishness.

"How'd you know I was down here?" I asked avoiding her eyes.

"You used to come down here all the time when you were younger after lord Sesshoumaru had been angry with you. Even after the guards had picked fights with you, you would come down here to hide in the darkness," she laughed slightly.

'_I should have known that only Rin would be able to find me. The musty smell down here would cover up mine and no one but her would bother to look.'_

Rin sat down beside me and pulled her knees to her chest with her arms. A few moments passed of complete silence and then she put her left hand on my shoulder. _'I'm so sorry Rin!' _I cried in my mind.

"Semaru… I'm… sorry for running away from you and crying to lord Sesshoumaru," she apologized resting her head against my shoulder.

I turned my head to look at her and saw even more tears falling down her face.

"Rin please don't cry! Everything was my fault to make you do that! I'm the one who should be apologizing!" I said wrapping my arm around her for comfort.

'_I was blind to her feelings for so long. I was even blind to my own feelings towards her until now!'_

"I've been so selfish lately, thinking that only you could make everything feel good again. I only wanted my own loneliness to disappear from my heart and didn't care about anything else," Rin cried quietly.

I couldn't say anything else. Nothing came to mind to become words.

"I see now that you like that girl in your chamber. I guess that I had my chance to say something to you a while ago, but I missed it," she laughed to herself trying to change the mood.

"I don't just have feelings for Tsuharu, Rin. There had always been something there but because of my demon blood, I was blind to it," I explained to her.

My heart started to pound as Rin looked up at me curiously.

"So we're both hopeless huh?" she laughed again.

"Yeah looks like it!"

'_Don't forget about your feelings Rin. I'm just not sure who I want more, you, or Tsuharu!' _I rested my head against Rin's with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Rin. I honestly didn't know you were there because if I had known, I wouldn't have hugged her like I had."

Rin's legs went to the floor and remained bent as she wrapped both arms around me.

"Can you just show me one thing Semaru?" she whispered.

'_Show her something?' _

"Right now, can you show me that when you figure out your feelings, and if things wouldn't work out with that girl that you will come to me?" Rin whispered again.

"I guess so," I replied quietly.

Rin lifter her head and looked into my amber eyes. Slowly she moved her face closer to mine and then our lips touched. _'This feeling, why is it stronger than before when I felt it?' _I wondered as a kiss began between the two of us. My right arm moved to her shoulder blades and my left moved itself to the bottom of her back. Pulling her a little closer to me, the kiss continued. _'Is this right? Should I be doing this right now? I mean it would help her be happy but will this only make my guilt worse if I happen to choose Tsuharu over Rin?' _I pulled away from Rin, already feeling bad for making a promise that I probably couldn't keep.

"Rin I think Jaken is looking for you. There's a funny scent like trouble coming from upstairs so maybe my father needs you at this moment," I said in a low voice.

"I see. Well I better go check. Demon instincts are a lot stronger than a human's right!" she said with a smile on her face.

'_There's something strange going on. Rin is still upset with me, I can feel it. She probably doesn't believe me that someone is actually looking for her right now.' _Rin got up and went to the ladder.

"I guess you're gunna stay down here for a while longer. So I should thank you now!" she said before climbing up the wood.

"Rin where are you? You brazen woman!" Jaken shouted.

"I'm right her Master Jaken!"

'_Jaken's so stupid the way he does everything father tells him on command. I must thank him though for his perfect timing. If he had been a little later than I probably wouldn't have been able to control my actions very well.' _I fell onto my back and stared up at the small crack that gave my spot light.

"Stupid," I whispered closing my eyes.

I had fallen asleep and not too long after, a dream formed. Everything was pure black and then there was a loud scream.

"Tsuharu!" I cried with worry.

Again she screamed and I looked around for any kind of light.

"Semaru help me!" Tsuharu cried with fear.

'_Where is she? Where could Tsuharu be?' _

"Tsuharu where are you?"

"Don't cry for him! That half breed is gone," a guy's voice said in the darkness.

'_Who was that?'_

"Semaru!" Tsuharu screamed again.

The man's laughter filled the darkness and after what seemed like a few hours Tsuharu appeared not too far away. _'Tsuharu… Wait… She doesn't have any clothes on.' _It felt like my heart had stopped as I couldn't move any part of my body. _'Who did this to her? Did I… Was it me who did this?'_

"You didn't do it! You're just a half breed, too over powered by human emotions to hurt her. I did it!"

I turned around and saw myself staring back at me. My arms were covered by raspberry claw marks, one was on my face and my eyes were red. The only thing my demon side was wearing was my pants. _'No! He couldn't have done this to her!' _

"Oh but I did. I claimed her, marked her and made her scream for me!"

Again the laugh filled the area and I sat up covered in sweat.

My dream had ended and I looked around the cellar only to see complete darkness. A few moments passed and my vision had become used to the dark. _'It must be night. I should go see Tsuharu and make sure that she's alright!' _I took a deep breath and got to my feet. The image of her from my dream was all I could see in my mind. Tsuharu's body was motionless except for her slow breathing, her hair was sprawled out around her head, and in many different places there was blood from my demons side's teeth and claws. _'Why did I dream that? Does my demon blood want Tsuharu over Rin? She's human and so id Rin so why…' _I shook my head violently to make the image disappear. Jumping out of the cellar and silently closing the opening, I ran as quiet as I could through the halls. My feet made soft noises with every step I had taken towards my bed chamber. I skipped every other step when I was going up the stairs. When I turned to go up the second set of stairs I stopped catching my father's scent.

"Father," I said looking up at him.

He was half way up the stairway, waiting for me to return to my bed chamber.

"So you've finally decided to come out of hiding," father growled jumping down to be face to face with me.

"I wasn't hiding! I'm not afraid of anything father, not even you," I said looking him in the eye.

At that moment he placed his claw on my throat and pushed me against the wall. _'That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.' _I thought not even trying to relieve the pressure of father's claw digging into my flesh.

"Rin told me that she has feelings for you Semaru. Though she didn't speak a word about why she was crying."

'_Is that all this is about? That happened earlier and a long while ago. Father can't stand secrets being kept from him.' _I smiled a faint smile of amusement.

"I know but I don't know. It had to do with something that happened with Tsuharu. Whether or not it was the fact that I had left Rin alone to see her or the fact that she had seen me hug her is beyond me!"

"So that wench of yours, you hugged her?"

My smile faded, finding the matter no longer amusing.

"Tsuharu blamed herself for so many things. I felt that it was all I could do to make her feel better!"

Father withdrew his claw and released me. _'I need to check on Tsuharu!' _I thought getting frustrated.

"Once that girl is well enough, we're going back out of the western plains!" he said going back up the stairs to his own bed chamber.

At that moment I jumped up the stairs and ran straight to my room. The fact that father had delayed me only made me want to make sure that she was safe. _'Nothing happened to her right? I didn't actually do those things to her!' _I looked at her sleeping form and smiled with relief. There she was, lying curled up in the same place as before and still asleep.

"At least she's safe, that's all that matters," I whispered looking down on her.

My heart pounded a steady beat as I watched her then it stopped for a second. _'What's going on? Why do I feel the erg to...?' _I wanted to lie beside Tsuharu and hold her protectively in my arms. A pulsed surged through me as I stood there watching her sleep peacefully.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hello everyone, again! Lol! I hope you all loved that chapter! Yes a cliffhanger for like the first time in I don't know how long: ) : ) Believe it! I've go to stop watching Naruto, it really drives me crazy: ) : ) Okay, I tried to give this story a twist of some kind. I know that Semaru's demon blood isn't a really good person to use but it had to be done! Otherwise I couldn't make something happen later. And no, it's not a lemon so don't worry. I don't want to have to do that to any story except A Price to be Paid. I like this story, even though I like that one too but I like this one better: ) : ) Okay I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story and it's kind of sad unfortunately. I had such a great storyline all planned out and now I've altered it because I forgot how it worked out! I only think about certain things in a story and then run out of ideas until I come to that part! _Cries _Please R&R and I'll update this story as soon as I can. : ) : )


	7. The Demon's Desire

Hello everyone! This is another chapter so… Yay! Though I barely received any reviews for the last chapter I felt that I must update, since it is my right as an author to do so. I know that the last chapter had a twist in it but I'll try to explain more of it in this one! Key words in that **_'Try to!'_** : ) : ) For those of which who did review my last chapter, I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I said it again! Ahh! _Runs around in circles like a crazy person. _Okay, I'm done now. So yeah! Your reviews really make me a proud author though I don't know if I have any pride, but I'm pretty sure I do! They really make me happy to continue writing with different fanfics and continue on: ) : ) This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and who ever decided to read this story: ) : ) Enjoy!

**The Demon's Desire**

"_Release me Semaru! Let me claim her. You're just a weak half breed, and I'm sure she would prefer a demon to one like you!" _My demon blood said wanting freedom as I stared down on Tsuharu. _'No! I will not let you do anything to harm her! I may be half demon, but I'm the one in control right now remember! Even if you were to gain my body, Tsuharu would be able to run away!' _I thought shaking my head violently. Again my body pulsed as the demon wanted to be released once again.

"No. Leave me alone," I whispered trying to force it back into that darkness I had seen before.

"_I'll make her mine and then you can never be alone again! Give me freedom and I can give you your woman." _

"No, I can't…"

Using my strength I pushed the demon away as best I could and ended up passing out, causing me to fall to the floor. Tsuharu had heard me hit the ground and opened her eyes.

"What was that?" she whispered rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Everything was dark to her except the blurry sight of long silver hair. Tsuharu tried to see more closely even through it was night.

"Semaru, what happened to you?" she whispered.

"_I claimed her, marked her, and made her scream for me." _My demon side's voice ran through my head.

"Tsuharu," I whispered in my sleep/

"Are you alright?"

A few moments passed of silence and then my claws pushed me to my knees. With my bangs over my face I looked at Tsuharu.

_**Switching Personalities (Demon)**_

I smiled faintly and moved closer to Tsuharu until her legs were in between mine. When my face was close to hers, I looked at her and she was slightly frightened.

"Semaru, are you alright? What's that mark on your face?" she asked me, seeing through the darkness.

A small laugh came in my throat as I looked into her eyes

"I'm fine Tsuharu. Everything will be just fine," I said in a low taunting voice.

'_Just mark her. That'll be all it takes for me to remain here for a while. Once I have my reason for being here, then that half breed won't be able to stop me!' _My red eyes looked at her soft flesh and I slowly started to move closer to her.

"Will you let me take you, or do I have to do it while you refuse me?" I said with a growl, stopping for just a moment.

"What do you mean Semaru?" Tsuharu wondered with a laugh.

'_So clueless. I wonder what that half breed feels for her. He loves her but for what reason?' _

"Do you want me? Or do I have to claim you forcefully?"

My red eyes looked up at her, with that faint smirk still on my face.

"You're not Semaru," Tsuharu whispered.

The smirk grew slightly as I heard her words.

"Looks like it's forcefully."

Moving the rest of thee way closer to Tsuharu, I placed my lips to her neck. When I had done so her hands were placed on the back of my head, but didn't try to push me away. I crawled forward a little more and slowly made Tsuharu lay down. _'She believes that I am still Semaru, only a different part of him. How mistaken she is for taking me as that weaker half breed. I may want her, but that doesn't mean I have to be gentle!' _I sucked on the flesh of Tsuharu's neck, making my mark of claim.

It was as if Tsuharu's hands were pulling me slightly closer to her. _"No! This isn't right! Leave Tsuharu alone you sick bastard!" _

_**Switching Personalities (Semaru)** _

Hearing that my demon side merely slipped his hands through the blankets and against Tsuharu's skin. _"You may be awake Semaru, but you're too late. This girl wants me and I have already started making my mark on her. Nothing you do can stop me from claiming her now!" _I could see myself through my own eyes but I couldn't control my body. Every movement I was making was done by my demon side. _'I will stop you if it's the last thing I do!' _

_**Again… Switching Personalities (Demon)**_

I felt Tsuharu's sides with my claws, slightly digging them into her as I continued to make my mark on her. _'I desire this girl. I don't know why but I want her.'_

"No," Tsuharu whispered.

I pulled away from her, completing my task.

"You can't stop me can you? You want me and yet you don't. Nothing will stop me from having you, not even that half breed," I whispered looking down on her from face to face.

'_She may not know it, but it doesn't matter. My mark on her shows that she's mine and that only I can claim her until it fades away.' _

"No Semaru!" she whispered again.

"He can't stop me Tsuharu. That half breed's will is weakening while mine grows stronger. Thanks to that demon Fisher, I have been steadily gaining my freedom," I said with another taunting tone.

"_Tsuharu said no! Leave her alone or I'll force you back into darkness!" _ I laughed hearing this. _'There's nothing you can do. So you go fade away in that darkness!' _I thought feeling Tsuharu's sides with both hands. I could feel her become tense as I pulled down a little more on the blankets. I started to move my head to her stomach. Tsuharu's hands were still on the back of my head, slightly encouraging me. She could feel the warmth of my breath against her flesh. I pressed my lips to her stomach and started making another mark. _"Leave her alone you bastard! She already said no!" _I continued to suck at her flesh and Tsuharu didn't say anything. _'Who are you calling a bastard! These are your feelings for her. You want her just as I do! Don't you get it half breed? Feel her hands on the back of your head. She wants me to take it farther. No matter how much she says no, Tsuharu can't ignore her own desire!'_

Tsuharu's grip on my hair tightened as I moved up more on her body, sending chills down her spine.

"What's wrong Tsuharu? I said that I would take you either way, by force or acceptance. So why are you so tense towards my actions?" I whispered to her, hearing her heart speed up.

"Please no, Semaru," she whispered with what sounded like fear.

I smirked and dug my claws into her slightly, wanting her.

"That half breed can't help you! His heart is being swallowed by darkness, my darkness, giving e control. As long as he remains to be a half breed, I will always be there," I explained, about to continue marking her body.

"If you're not him, but look and sound like him, then who are you?" Tsuharu whispered trembling, afraid of the answer.

His demon blood. The side of him that enjoys the kill and that wants to claim you here and now!"

"_I can't just sit here and allow you to violate her, to make Tsuharu afraid, or let you hurt her from you enjoyment!" _Suddenly I stopped moving as something tried to move me away from Tsuharu. _'What are you doing? Get it through your head that you can't stop me from having her. Once Fisher's poisonous puppet blood takes its course through this body, nothing will be able to hold me back!' _

_**Switching Personalities (Semaru)**_

I tried to force my demon blood away. I pulled my hands off Tsuharu and placed them on the floor. _'I said I would force you back into darkness and I meant it too!' _Closing my eyes I sent the strongest push through my body to make the demon leave to the complete darkness of my heart.

"Tsuharu, I'm sorry! I didn't even know… I" I started, crawling off her as soon as everything was silent again.

'_I feel so stupid, so responsible for that happening!' _I thought with total guilt and hatred towards myself.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, for what I could've done to you. I just passed out and then I had no control… I'll understand if you want to leave once you're well enough," I whispered wanting to be as far away as possible.

Tsuharu wasn't saying anything. She wasn't moving, only breathing and staring at the ceiling. _'I wish she would say something. How am I supposed to know if she's alright or not if she doesn't say anything?' _I hit my back against the wall and crossed my legs. _'Tsuharu may never speak again and it would be my fault. If only I hadn't passed out, then nothing would have happened to her.'_

"Semaru, it's alright," Tsuharu whispered.

I froze, actually hearing her voice.

"You didn't mean for it to happen. I mean how could you have known that your demon side would gain control of you?" she said forcing a small smile.

'_How, how can she just forgive me? I could've really hurt her, could've violated her body. There are so many things that could of happened because of my blood!'_

I got to my feet and stood against the wall, feeling that I should leave Tsuharu alone.

"You forgive me even though I could have done the stupidest thing of my life, but still…" I said turning to leave.

"Please don't leave Semaru. That person who I thought was you, was not you! There's no need to blame yourself for something that didn't even happen."

'_It doesn't matter if it didn't happen, but it could've and one day probably will. Then what? Would Tsuharu hate me or would she still love me?' _I thought stopping for a few minutes, turning to look at her with only my head.

"I'm really sorry Tsuharu, but I can't be here right now, I just need to sort out and think about certain things… I will be back in the morning though, don't worry!" I said walking out of my room.

I had to be as silent as possible as I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Father didn't think it wise to be walking around real late at night. He despised it when I, or any others besides the mistresses, wandered around at night as if there was something to hide. I opened the castle doors and went outside to the peaceful night. There was the moon high in the sky, going through its cycle to the next full moon. _'Now, as I stare up at the moon, I wouldn't mind being turned human. After all the things my demon blood has caused, I realize that being human rids me of tainted thoughts!'_

I sat down and watched the stars flicker with their powerful glow.

"If only I hadn't seen Tsuharu the second time, then none of this would have happened," I said to myself feeling the cool breeze against my face.

'_Freedom, what is it like? The wolves, the birds, the wind, it's all free. Why are there rules to being alive?' _I sighed closing my eyes. Falling asleep, another dream formed.

"This darkness again, could it be…" I whispered looking around.

There was nothing, not a sound to be heard anywhere.

"How dare you stop me from having her Semaru!" a growl came from behind me.

'_You!' _I thought looking behind me. Then there was a laugh that echoed through everything.

"You may have stopped me before half breed, but once I am released one last time, you will be sent here. Forced to listen to everything, even happiness that you cannot feel."

"Come on Semaru, let's go! Hurry up you slowpoke!" Tsuharu laughed.

"Tsuharu don't do it! That's not me!" I cried hearing her voice.

Silence came after my voice but then there was another laugh.

"See what it's like Semaru? I can hear your voice, her voice, the happiness that comes from her when she's around you!"

'_Is that why you want her? Do you only want her because you always hear her happiness when she's with me?' _

"That's one reason. That other girl Rin, which you also love, she really doesn't want you. The only reason she clings to you like she does is because you look so much like father. She wants him and you're the only way she can, since father has that wench of his!"

'_Don't you say things about my mother!' _I thought with a growl.

Again there was a laugh to be heard.

"She may have given birth to you, but who could ever love a half breed like you? That woman tries to love you, make you happy, but for her there's nothing felt for you."

'_You're wrong! Mother gave birth to me, let father love her. She wanted a child!' _I thought trying not to believe the words I was hearing.

"That doesn't mean that she wanted **you!**"

'_How the hell would you know? You've been dormant my whole life so how would you know how mother felt about me!'_At that moment I woke up and opened my eyes. The sun had started to rise though there were still dark clouds hanging around. _'That smell, is it going to rain?' _I wondered looking at the now rising sun

"Maybe I should just leave now. Father would give Tsuharu a good enough life here. He could take her in and think of her as a respectful daughter and not some miserable half breed," I whispered as a cloud drifted in front of the sun.

I thought about it for a few minutes but decided that leaving Tsuharu here at the castle was one of the worst things to do. _'I've left her alone enough already. All this time that she was sick I've been elsewhere, hiding in the dark, being with Rin.' _I thought staring blankly at the sky not noticing that rain had started to fall down upon the western plains. When I was more or less soaked by the rain I had noticed it.

"It's raining," I whispered, feeling my silver wet bangs against my forehead.

'_Is what my demon side said about Rin true? Does she really only want me because she couldn't have father?' _

My arms fell to my sides as I stared up at the sky, feeling the rain drops against my face. IT felt like my heart was torn in pieces because of how I felt towards both Tsuharu and Rin. _'It could be true, but then again how could that demon know?' _The scent of rain and mud filled the air as I stared out to nowhere. Looking at the far away forest I thought I saw someone standing there. Short silver hair could be seen even through all the rain. _'Who is that over there?' _I wondered seeing the stranger's black clothing. By the look of it, it was a guy just standing there. _'What the hell is this guy doing? Wait… he looks familiar some how. Shoron!' _I remembered Shoron's short silver hair and his black clothing, his pants having chains around the legs, and his shirt having cut off sleeves. _'It has to be him.' _I thought staring at him with cold eyes. For some strange reason he walked away into the forest, disappearing from my sight.

"Why was that gay bastard here? Could he tell Fisher about what's going on at the castle?" I whispered falling back into sorrowful thoughts.

The slight drizzle had turned to a pour and completely drenched my clothes and hair. _'Maybe it's time I went inside to check on Tsuharu.'_

Tsuharu had woken up a little before sunrise and was thinking about what had happened last night. She lay on my cot peacefully staring up at the ceiling.

"That being that kissed me, he wasn't truly Semaru but he was in his body. So his demon blood had taken over him even though there wasn't a battle to fight," she whispered, thinking aloud.

Tsuharu didn't know that she had been marked. To her there was nothing but a place where someone had kissed her.

"Why does Semaru's demon blood desire me? I mean, isn't love a trait that normally humans have?"

She heard footsteps through the hallways that had stopped by the door of my chamber. Opening my door I walked in, totally soaked with my bangs still clinging to my forehead. Tsuharu sat up so quickly that it made her old bandages rip apart, leaving her chest completely bare.

"Tsuharu I'm so sorry," I said turning away from her.

I had only caught a glimpse of her before realizing what had happened. _'Oh god, she's naked. Now I feel really bad!' _I thought with stupidity. Tsuharu quickly grabbed the blanket that had covered her before and used it again.

"I bet that was pretty stupid huh?" she laughed with a blush on her face.

I too blushed slightly and turned back towards her.

"I only came to see if you were feeling better. I didn't mean to look!" I apologized.

Tsuharu laughed at me slightly. She had found it amusing.

"You didn't just come up here to do that now did you!"

'_She's right. I said last night that I would check up on her in the morning. I mostly came here to apologize once again for what happened last night!'_

"I came to apologize again for what happened. No matter what you say, it won't make it right!"

"Semaru, why are you soaking wet? Is it raining out?" she asked me trying to change the subject.

At first I didn't know what to say. I thought it was strange for her to just brush something off. My golden eyes became soft and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah it's raining out. I was outside and too busy thinking to notice how wet I truly was," I explained with a solemn tone, though I looked happy.

'_Does she even remember what happened last night?' _I asked myself worried about her.

"I see. So you were out playing in the rain without me!" Tsuharu laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said trying to laugh.

Tsuharu smiled and fell onto her back. She looked at the wall, thinking more about things. _'My clothes are soaked. Even my armor is drenched from the rain.' _I slipped off my armor and threw it on the ground. Followed by my half see through hoari. Sitting down against the wall, I closed my eyes trying to silence everything.

"_Come on Semaru, you know you want her. Tsuharu is practically calling you to love her." _My demon side said as I just sat there. _'I said it before and I'll say it again. I will do no such thing and neither will you!' _I thought taping my foot once to make it fall quiet again. I started to remember the way Tsuharu had held the back of my head. _'Did Tsuharu really want what my demon side could have done to her? The way she continued to hold my head as she said no, it was as if she was only encouraging him.' _I opened my golden amber eyes and looked at Tsuharu curiously. There was just something about the way she wasn't talking to me. _'I just have to know. I just have to find out if what Tsuharu was saying was what she wanted.' _I got to my hands and knees and crawled over to Tsuharu. Going on top of her but not really on her, I stared down at Tsuharu as she failed to notice me. She turned her head and looked back at me.

"Semaru, what are you…"

"I'm sorry Tsuharu, but there's something I need to find out," I said before placing my lips to her collar bone.

Gently I kissed at Tsuharu's flesh.

"But Semaru," she whispered.

Tsuharu's hands slowly made their way up my body, feeling my physique. She placed them through my drenched hair and pulled me closer to her.

"I love you Semaru," Tsuharu said with a relaxed tone.

'_I love you too Tsuharu.' _I thought resting myself against her. My hands had slowly pulled her blanket down as I tried to make my own mark on her. Pulling away from Tsuharu, I moved up to be face to face with her. Tsuharu's hands moved to my back and I slipped mine under to hers.

"He won't take control. No matter what it takes to restrain him, I won't let him hurt you," I whispered pulling Tsuharu a little closer to me.

I was about to kiss at Tsuharu's shoulder when I realized that I was doing exactly what the demon desired. _'No. It's not right! Tsuharu is sick and unable to think straight, I have to stop. I can't…' _I stopped and released my hold on Tsuharu.

"Semaru," she whispered confused.

"I can't. It's just not right," I said as I was about to crawl away.

'_These actions are mine but they're exactly what my demon blood desires. If I continue what I'm doing then I could do something to harm her fragile body.'_

"No, it's alright. I trust you Semaru. I know you won't hurt me," she whispered not wanting to let me go.

"Understand that I have feelings for you Tsuharu but I can't be this close to you. I am not strong enough to hold him away forever and when the day comes that he has freedom, I don't want to harm you!"

Getting to my feet I turned to walk away, ashamed of my actions. _'I don't…'_

"Wait Semaru," Tsuharu said sitting up.

Before I could move all I could feel was Tsuharu wrap her arms around me from behind. Her blanket had covered her front as she didn't want me to leave. _'Why? Why doesn't she want me to leave when I had tried to claim her? When I could have claimed her and could have forced her to live the hardship of carrying a half breed's child?'_

"Don't blame yourself Semaru. I should have tried to stop you! I'm the one who let you continue. Because of me you're blaming yourself for something that could've happened! It's all my fault!" Tsuharu said as she started to cry.

'_Don't cry Tsuharu. Don't shed your tears for me, a worthless half breed.' _I covered my eyes with my bangs and looked at the floor.

"No. That's not true Tsuharu. Nothing is your fault. I have dirty blood. The demonic powers I get from my father give me strength to overpower you no matter how hard you struggle," I started with a low voice.

Tsuharu had stopped crying for a second after hearing my voice.

"My human blood gives me the feelings, the emotions of love and greed. Either way, be it human or demon, I'm still male and am stronger than you. If you had tried to stop me I could have easily made you vulnerable and claimed you anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tsuharu asked me.

"My dirty blood makes me a half breed. Being what I am I don't deserve you!" I finished before breaking free of Tsuharu's hold and walking to my hoari.

Shoron walked through the forest back to Fisher's hidden cave. He was completely drenched by the continuous rainfall and his short silver hair was matted to his neck and forehead.

"Semaru was outside all night and I could have sworn he looked at me this morning," he whispered moving a bush branch out of the way.

The sound of the rain hitting the ground and leaves surrounded him. There was nothing but the peaceful sound of nature to be heard.

"Why did I even come to the castle anyway? I mean Semaru will come to fisher in due time."

"That's exactly what I was about to ask you Shoron," a voice said from behind him.

Shoron turned and saw nothing but the waves of rain falling to the muddy ground. With a smirk on his face Shoron laughed with amusement.

"I thought you hated the rain Fisher, so why'd you bother to follow me here?"

The black haired man jumped out of the trees and landed with a small splash of mud.

"I do hate the rain, but that's no reason to not follow you to where your new toy is hiding," Fisher laughed as well.

"There's no need to worry Fisher. Those weaker guards can't capture me. I had to kill a few to get where I was. Besides, I would never charge into that castle alone just to awaken Semaru's demon blood for the final time!"

'_I don't deserve Tsuharu. If we were ever to mate then the guards and mistresses would give her hell. My curse will do no such thing to anyone!' _I thought walking out of my chamber with my hoari and armor on. Going down the stairs and through the halls I ran into the guard that had pushed me down the stairs. He looked at me with pure fear on his face. _'My demon form had done that to him. That guard was pretty much to feel its wrath. I don't deserve to even be here. All the pain I cause people should fade away. Just like me to darkness.'_

"Would you give up so easily? A stubborn half breed like you should despise the fact of failure, of loss," father said from behind me.

I froze hearing his voice. I was not afraid of him but the way father had said **_'a stubborn half breed' _**made me feel something I hadn't really felt before.

"No father, I would never give up on something!" I growled turning around only to see no one there.

'_What the… Am I just hearing things?' _I asked myself. Footsteps could be heard running down the hall towards me. They were bare feet by the sound of it and they were coming fast. Then I saw Tsuharu's hair and then her coming towards me.

"Semaru wait!" she cried nearly falling down the steps.

"Tsuharu," I whispered.

She had gotten dressed in the short time that I had walked. _'Why did she come after me? I'm worthless and she deserves someone who wouldn't harm her at any time during the night.' _I looked at her with despair, feeling bad for not accepting her love.

"Why did you say that?" Tsuharu asked me with worry.

"Because it's true. A half breed like me doesn't deserve one such as you. If we were ever to mate then your life would…" I tried to explain but couldn't.

'_I don't want Tsuharu to be tortured like I had been when I was a child. It wouldn't be fair to her.'_

"You deserve someone better."

I continued to walk down the stairs towards the castle doors. Before I reached the doorway father walked in through them. Tsuharu and I stopped at his presence and stared up at him.

"I see that your woman had finally broken out of her fever. We'll leave as soon as I say farewell to Yuka. Semaru you should do so as well to not upset her again!" father said returning our stares.

"Yes father," I said, finally looking away from him.

'_It's true that I cause pain for mother. She tries to care for me like I was a normal person but also she can't hide how she truly feels about me.' _I thought remembering what my demon side had told me in my dream.

"Who's Yuka?" Tsuharu asked my father.

He looked at her hatefully for not calling her lady but then decided that since she was a weaker human, it wouldn't matter.

"Yuka would be my mate and the mother of the half demon you see before you," father replied leading the way towards where my mother usually stayed during the day.

Tsuharu watched me from behind as we walked through the castle. Her eyes were filled with sadness towards me. _'I want to kill Fisher for doing this to me. If it wasn't for that bastard my demon blood wouldn't be so out of control. Once I transform for one more time then I can never come back.' _The thought of my demon blood being released for the rest of my life caused me to wince.

Father found my mother in the throne room, if it could really be called that since there wasn't a throne.

"There you are Semaru! I see that that friend of yours is feeling better," mother said with a smile.

Tsuharu came out from behind me and bowed slightly with appreciation.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me get well!"

"No, no! You were ill and needed help," mother laughed looking at my father with happy eyes.

"Yuka we're going back out to the mountains. Our son still needs to learn a lesson of fear and Fisher needs to be killed!" he said walking towards her with an open arm.

'_Would she consider to even look at me? Did I make her worry that much when I just left without a word?' _I looked down at the floor with guilt as my mother and father held each other tightly.

"Goodbye mother. I'm sorry for making you worry before!" I said turning and going back out into the hallways.

Suddenly it felt as if all the pain I had felt in my life came back to me. _'What's going on? Why does everything hurt al of a sudden?' _Tsuharu said her farewell and came out after me.

"Everything will be alright Semaru. I don't think that Sesshoumaru really hates you," she said standing in front of me.

"I'm pretty sure he Tsuharu, otherwise it wouldn't hurt as much as it does."

Both of us walked outside to wait for my father and found that it was still raining. _'At least the rain washes everything away. Then only the sadness and guilt I feel will remain for me to sink away into!' _I thought while feeling the cool wet drops on my face.

"I wonder why Sesshoumaru wants you to learn a lesson of fear. I mean there's nothing wrong with not being afraid," Tsuharu said jumping around in the rain as it fell.

'_I don't understand why he wants me to be afraid. After all he's the one who had raised me to fear nothing!' _The castle doors opened and father walked outside. Going pass me as if I didn't exist, he led the way across the plains.

"So, where are we going oh great dog lord?' Tsuharu asked my father with a small laugh of arrogance.

He looked back at her with cold eyes as he normally had. Without answering he looked forward again.

"Semaru, pick up the girl. Keep up with me if you can because if we get separated, I won't wait for you!" father growled before running ahead of both of us.

"Come on Tsuharu"! I said getting low enough for her to get on my back.

She jumped on and I started to chase after father. Not too long after we had reached the forest and were on our way to the village where I had slept _'We're going back to where Araki was killed. Is there someone waiting for us?' _I wondered watching father suspiciously. To me it felt like he was planning something. When we had reached the village father didn't hesitate to jump from hut to hut. I didn't either.

"Semaru why do you want to keep up with him?" Tsuharu asked me with confusion.

"Because to him this is a test. Father had done many of them to me and every time I hadn't done the right thing, he seemed to despise me even more. It was always you could do better!" I explained trying to keep the same pace to stay close to my father.

Something jumped by on different huts and went ahead of us. _'What was that thing? Did someone just jump ahead of even father?' _Father and I reached the edge of the village and father had stopped seeing a person standing there.

"Father what's wrong? Why'd you…" I stopped, seeing the strange boy standing there.

'_Who is this guy? From his scent he smells like a demon but there's something else about him that I don't like.' _I thought while setting Tsuharu back on the ground.

"So I've finally found you again," the demon boy laughed with a smirk on his face.

His black hair was covering his eyes though it wasn't all that long. He wore a blue hoari with black pants and around his neck was a strange necklace.

"What do you mean again?" I growled.

"I see that this half breed thinks that he can have you, Tsuharu. How foolish of him to miss my scent on you!" the demon laughed again, lifting his head to show his eyes.

They were the deepest colour of green you could ever see. The leaves of trees, or the grass couldn't have matched up in colour.

"Konin, why did you follow me? I left for a reason," Tsuharu cried, angry with this demon.

"Just because you decided to leave your family behind when things became too tough does not mean that I would leave you alone!" Konin said starting to walk towards Tsuharu.

"_This bastard better keep his hands off her. Tsuharu will belong to me and no one shall have her!" _

"Lay one hand on her and you'll pay for hurting her!" I growled protecting Tsuharu while ignoring my demon's desire.

"You didn't tell him about your past, did you Tsuharu? Well let's just say that she belongs to me. She ran away from her family and left me to search for her days later. If you don't get it half breed, I have claimed her already, so don't you lay a hand on her!" Konin growled at me.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey everyone! I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter because my computer was taken away from me and I had to wait like a week to get it back. _More like three days but oh well! _: ( : ( So I had written this chapter on paper first so it sat there saying type me, type me! There was nothing I could do about it. : ) : ) I think that it was sort of a cliffhanger ending but I'm not so sure anymore. Anyway it seemed like a good twist. I don't know on whether I should make what Konin said true or not. Once again I ask you for Opinion Help! Make your decision in a review and then we'll see on what people say. So, please R&R and be patient for the next chapter because it might take a while: ) : ) Not!


	8. Taken Over

Hello everyone! I know that it has been a while since I wrote the last chapter so I here by apologize for the very long delay. I thought that some of you would like me to update. Don't worry, just because of what happened in the last chapter, doesn't mean that any lemon will ever be written in this story! I swear upon my right to write that I will **_not _**write a lemon in this story. : ) : ) Now that that has been said and done, I must hank those who have reviewed my story from the very beginning until this moment, No it's not the end of this story so don't fret or cry because you thought it was. : ) : ) No crying! Heh, I love that line. : ) : ) Okay, time to enjoy this chapter. Yay violence!

**Taken Over**

'_There's no way that this guy could have done that to her. She wouldn't have allowed him. Unless she truly did love him enough to let this demon have her, then she would never have wanted me!' _

"You're a liar! Konin you used me! You claimed my body without my permission!" Tsuharu shouted pointing at the demon while taking a step away.

Konin stopped walking when he was pretty much in front of father.

"If you value your life, you'll leave now!" father growled with hatred.

"This isn't the western plains Sesshoumaru. Your presence does not frighten me," he said with a small smirk.

"You should watch what you say!" I growled hatefully, cracking my claws.

'_Father won't take his words. His pride is too great to let one as so low to insult him.' _Father quickly took hold of Konin's throat and lifted him slightly off the ground.

"So you do wish to die," father growled before starting to squeeze.

Konin showed no sign of fear and was thrown away.

"Semaru, I leave him to you. I'm sure that even you can defeat one like him."

'_Father wants me to fight this demon?' _I thought a little surprised. Konin continued to smirk as he got back to his feet.

"I see, so I get my chance to cut you out of the picture. Tsuharu, I hope you're ready to belong to me because once this worthless half breed is gone you and I will be together once again."

"A little confident don't you think?" I growled blocking his way to Tsuharu.

'_I swear that I'll protect Tsuharu, no matter what the cost. Nothing will ever hurt her as long as I'm around!' _

Tsuharu made her way over to my father, afraid of Konin.

"I will take back my woman and a half breed like you won't be able to stop me!"

I got ready to fight against him. _'I'll prove to father that I can be strong when I need to and protect Tsuharu from her fear!' _

"Shut up and fight!" I growled, running at him.

"Why don't you make me?" he growled back.

I tried to attack him with my claws but Konin quickly dodged my attack. Several times I tried this but every time he moved away from me. _"Damn this bastard! Release me! Let me kill this wretch!" _I jumped into the air and summoned strength to use the whip. Like the last time, the colour was tainted red. Konin let it wrap around his wrist and then grabbed it tightly with the same hand. _'What is he doing? Why is he grabbing it like that?' _I wondered a little confused.

"Fool," Konin whispered pulling me closer to him.

At that moment everything froze as I felt his claw stab into my stomach.

"Semaru," Tsuharu screamed with worry.

"Apparently she loves you, but the question is do you love her?" Konin said punching me across the face.

'_Damn you to hell!' _I thought as the whip disappeared. Again he punched me, only in the stomach this time, next to where his claw was.

I flew across the ground, rolling several times before stopping. As soon as I stopped I jumped to my feet and ran at Konin again. Slashing at his chest, four gashes appeared with blood coming from each wound.

"It's been a while since I've seen my own blood. It's rather surprising since you are a half breed!" Konin laughed with a mocking tone.

"That's all I am huh, just a half breed? I guess I'm never thought of as anyone's equal. There's always those people who think that we're lower than them, lower than the despicable bandits that kill for no reason. You think just like those people!" I growled punching him across the face.

He jumped backwards, away from me to keep some distance. _'I despise this demon! He claims to be higher than any demon or human. It disgusts me, especially since he violated Tsuharu without her say.' _Becoming blind by rage I ran at Konin again, claws ready to make their move.

"You know what? You're right about those people, but only a half breed could think so lowly of them!" Konin started, jumping into the air.

"What," I growled, missing him.

"Humans and demons think you are lower than them because they know you have dirty blood. Their hate towards each other disgusts them when they see a child of both," he continued while landing and slashing me across my back.

'_Dirty blood. That's all that flows through me! The blood of both the strong and the weak!' _I thought while taking off my armor.

"Semaru what are you doing?" Tsuharu screamed at me.

"It's only slowing me down!"

"_That's it, get yourself wounded enough to be weak!" _I growled running at Konin. Punching him in the stomach I turned to kick him in the head. Without me noticing, his hand grabbed my ankle and stopped the kick before I hit him. _'What!' _

"Again you are the fool!" Konin growled, throwing me across the ground.

I winced and when I opened my eyes his one hand was on my throat and the other was raised above me. _'Damn it!' _My heart started to beat as I started to feel something I never had before.

"Now only death awaits the fool!"

"Semaru!" Tsuharu screamed running towards me.

Father grabbed he wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing!"

"Leave him be. It seems that Semaru is having a lesson of fear," father whispered with amusement.

'_If I pass out, then my demon blood will take over me! I'll fade away and end up hurting Tsuharu.' _

"What's the matter? Is the half breed afraid of his own demise?" Konin laughed, driving his claw into my right shoulder.

"Damn it!" I cried in pain.

He dragged his claw down across to my stomach.

"Semaru! God damn it Sesshoumaru, why won't you help him? He's your son, do you really want to stand here and let him die?" Tsuharu yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Tsuharu… I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough to protect you," I whispered, looking at her as darkness started to consume me.

"No! Don't say that! You can make it Semaru!"

A small smile appeared on my face as everything went silent.

Konin laughed at me.

"It's funny really, how his death can make you cry like that. Now that he is out of the way Tsuharu, are you ready to become one with me once again?" he asked her while standing and reaching out a hand to Tsuharu.

"You bastard! I will never go with you!"

Tsuharu's eyes were drawn to my unmoving body as it started to pulse.

"Sesshoumaru won't protect you from me. He's a demon who hates mortals," Konin said with a laugh as he walked towards her.

Father let go of her wrist as Konin took a hold of her arm.

"Don't think that this is over. Semaru is not dead!"

Konin turned back to my pulsing body. My blood was still dripping from his claws.

"What the hell is with this wretch?"

Tsuharu ripped her hand away from Konin and hid behind my father, fearing what would happen. _"Freedom is finally line. This is the final time I will ever have to listen to that half breed's voice."_

_**Switching Personalities (Demon)**_

I dug my nails into the mud under me and pushed myself to my feet.

"Did you really think that I would die so easily?" I growled staring at Konin with my red eyes.

"I see, so you have a demon side as well."

"Now it's your turn to die, though I must thank you for getting rid of that half breed because now he will never return to the light again!" I cried running at Konin with my right claw ready to kill.

With a smirk on his face he tried to dodge my attack. Swiping my right claw across his chest and stabbing my left where his heart should have been, Konin fell to the ground. _'Too bad for him that he was the weaker. I would have enjoyed a rematch if it were to come to that!' _

"Semaru," Tsuharu whispered with worry.

My red eyes were drawn to her as she spoke my name.

"Like I've said, the half breed is gone forever. Your voice can't reach him anymore," I replied looking at father.

"That's not true! Semaru can't be gone! He just can't!" she cried feeling more pain than she ever had before.

"Don't waste your breath. The only way to get Semaru back is to kill Fisher!" father said giving me a cold stare.

"_Come to the cave Semaru! Shoron wishes to have a word with you." _Fisher's voice said as an echo through the field.

"Damn," I whispered.

I hated the fact that fisher had called upon me at this moment because I would have had my chance to grab Tsuharu.

"Don't worry girl, I'll be back for you," I said running to the forest where the mountain was.

Running as fast as I could through the trees, I jumped over dead logs and stumps. _'Even with my freedom there are still chains bound to me as if I was the creature to be locked away!' _I came to the cliff and quickly jumped up it to the second level of rock. Running across the wet rock as the rain continued to pour down on me, I came across the cave. Fisher took a step out of the darkness and looked at me with crossed arms. The fight with Konin had ripped my hoari in several places and blood stained the white on it.

"Why did you call me here? I was in the middle of something!" I growled with anger.

"So your demon blood is as hateful as I thought it to be. Good, because you will go into the cave and talk to Shoron. He needs to have a word," Fisher laughed.

'_That gay bastard! What does he want?' _I wondered while walking deeper into the cave. The smell of must and wet rock filled my nose. _'That smell is disgusting! It's worse than the scent in that cellar!' _I shook my head to get it out of my mind. When everything became completely dark, a small fire lit one area of the cave. _'That must be where he is. Why have a fire in the middle of a cave if you're not there?' _Taking a step I had kicked a rock with my foot. I ignored it and went on. The fire was glowing in an almost dead end area. Some rocks had blocked the other way through but if someone were ever small enough, they would make it through.

'_What is this place? I don't like the scent in here!' _I thought looking all over for any other walkway. Nothing but the rocks and fire could be seen. A hand was placed on my shoulder and it slightly felt it.

"So you actually came. Surprising, since I thought that the demon would be completely heartless," Shoron laughed before turning me around to face him.

"What the hell do you want? I have more important things to tend to than you!" I growled with completely cold eyes.

"As long as you're here, we work together. Everything that is to be done is with me at your side!" Shoron said with a taunting voice.

"Then I guess you would have to be there when I claim my woman, wouldn't you?" I said with mockery.

This only brought a laugh to Shoron. He found it amusing that I had said something like that. _'This bastard better not get in my way of having Tsuharu.' _I thought with a growl at his laugh.

"There would be no time for that c\since it will be I who claims you!" he laughed, releasing me.

"If that's all you have to say then I'm going back to fighting for my woman," I growled about to walk away.

"Ah yes, if you know what's good for you, stay away from this spot when the fires not lit. For if you don't you could find yourself in a fight for your life!"

I walked back through the cave and when I had reached the outside I was relieved that the horrible scent had vanished. _'Who's that with Fisher? Didn't I kill that bastard?' _Another growl escaped me as I ran at Konin.

"The fool shouldn't be so foolish. You thought you killed me, but my necklace will revive me every time I'm killed until it shatters. If you kill me now, I'll only be brought back."

'_Damn him, that bastard!' _I stopped and glared at Konin hatefully.

"That's right, you've already met Konin. He will attend you with your first killing!" Fisher said with a smirk.

"Good, then I can kill him too!" I growled, walking back out into the rain.

'_Father would have started to walk now that that half breed isn't with him. They will arrive in about a day's time, maybe sooner. I will find Tsuharu before that. After my first kill I will disband from Shoron and that other bastard.' _I leaned against the cool wet rock and crossed my arms.

"There's no need to wait. Go kill every living human in the first village you find!" Fisher said with a laugh.

Hearing that, I ran and quickly jumped off the side of the cliff.

Shoron heard the command as well and vanished from the cave.

"Let's go Shoron!" Konin shouted deeper into the cave.

"Don't waste your breath. Shoron has probably already left since Semaru has as well!" Fisher said looking out into the rain.

Konin shook his head and jumped off the cliff.

I landed on a lower cliff and jumped off it again, falling faster than the rain. I heard rocks hit the same cliff. _'How did they know I already left?' _I turned around in the air and saw Shoron following.

"Go follow that bastard Konin!"

"You were the only one to ever scar my body. I will follow you so I know you can't leave Fisher's grasp!" he said jumping once more in the air.

Turning back around, I felt his hand on my back. Shoron was pushing me towards the ground.

"Get that our killings are like a game! Whoever kills the most wins and whoever kills the least gets to spend three days behind those rocks in the cave."

Hitting the ground, my body created a crater and Shoron jumped off my back.

"You bastard, if I get my hands on you in that village you're just as dead as Konin!" I growled pushing myself out of the muddy ground.

My clothes were covered with mud and the ends of my silver hair were as well.

"Kill more than Konin and you shall be fine. If you don't then three days will seem to drive you insane with trying to stay alive!"

I got to my feet and followed after Shoron as he walked towards the village.

'_He thinks so highly of himself. What a fool to believe that I won't kill more than him!' _I thought with a smirk of pride and amusement.

"Don't think that you can kill more than I. Even Fisher can't kill more than of those worthless humans!" Shoron said looking back at me.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!"

I jumped into a tree and jumped high into the air. _'That's the village we're going to.' _I jumped from tree to tree by bouncing on the branches. I could hear Shoron running through the trees to follow me. _'Why the hell am I going around with Fisher? I'm free aren't I? With that half breed gone and being able to travel, shouldn't I be free instead of following orders from some other demon?' _Taking land in the village I crossed my arms and smirked, watching the villagers who saw me as they cowered with fear in their eyes. Some of them laughed at my muddy appearance and others found it unwise. Shoron appeared from the forest with matted hair to his head and then Konin came out behind him. Konin's legs were covered in mud because when he jumped off the cliff, he landed in a large puddle.

"You vermin disgust me!" I growled, attacking the villagers.

"Come on Konin, let the game begin!"

The three of us went on a rampage, killing almost everything in sight. Only children had gotten away from me because something inside of me wouldn't allow their death. _'Damn, Semaru is still there. No matter. I have made him do certain things against his will, so I guess it's only fair!' _I thought with a laugh. I chased after one man who decided to run away.

"Pathetic fool," I cried, calling out the whip.

The red coloured whip had cut him in half. Wet blood covered each claw and some had splattered onto my hoari sleeves. _'Thirty five!' _

"How many Konin?" Shoron shouted after killing an old man.

"Twenty nine!"

"Thirty two! What about you Semaru?"

"None of your business!"

The whip appeared again and I killed two more men. _'These creatures disgust me! They're so weak and greedy. They're flesh doesn't heal fast. These humans are disgusting creatures!' _I stopped for a second and sniffed the air, catching the scent of someone familiar. _'That's the scent of wet dog. Father must be near by!' _I smirked evilly and then turned to go after another man.

"Stop you demon!" a priest shouted at me.

My red eyes looked over to the right as I turned my head slightly his way.

"You plan to stop me, monk?" I growled with amusement.

"A monk I am not. I am but a mere priest but I shall not allow you to slaughter any more of these people!"

"Then who would protect them when I slaughter you?" I laughed, showing my fangs.

Shoron jumped on top of a village hut and watched, taking his time to see what was going on.

"What's happening Shoron?" Konin asked as he killed another human.

"Ha, this priest thinks he can stop Semaru from killing the rest of these villagers. What a fool to think such!" he laughed as his blood covered claws held tightly to the wood of the roof.

'_This man is a fool to think that he can stop me. He may be a priest or whatever, but he's still a weak mortal!' _I cracked my claws before summoning the whip with a hateful look on my face. I was about to run at the man but then Konin's scent came from behind me.

"You really are nothing but a despicable beast, aren't you?" he laughed at me.

"So you will challenge me then? Fine, winner gets to rightfully claim Tsuharu!" I growled with my own amusement.

The priest backed off and went through the village to find some survivors.

"You can't kill me remember, though you're welcome to try. First one to die loses, and gets to claim the woman they so desire!" Konin laughed again, thinking that I hadn't figured out a way to kill him for good.

"Come now you two, don't fight against one another! We should finish killing off these mortals and then fight!" Shoron suggested with a somewhat happy tone, as if already knowing who would be the victor.

His words didn't matter. Konin and I were already at each other's throats. Running at each other our claws dug into our flesh, causing our blood to spill. Pulling one hand out of his, I dug my claws into the sides of his throat. _'This'll teach him to get cocky!' _I jumped away from him and smirked when he just stood there with amusement on his face.

"Waste of strength," Konin growled as he was about to run at me again.

"If you're without your necklace, you'd die on the instant someone kills you right?" I laughed, gripping something tightly in my palm.

"What are you getting at?"

"Without this, you're nothing more than a weaker demon!"

I held up the strange necklace that had once hung around his neck. _'A weaker demon without a purpose has no right to live!' _Pulling on the chain, it snapped and then smashed the weird medallion.

Konin had a surprised look on his face, as if something inside of him was shattered into oblivion. Shoron had only smirked to himself as I ran towards Konin with my claws ready. Footsteps were heard coming closer and then they stopped when the person saw me.

"Semaru, don't do it!"

It was too late. My claws were driven deep into Konin's heart and blood splattered across my face and hoari.

"T-Tsuharu," Konin whispered with a small smile on his face.

I removed my claws as his body fell backwards with blank eyes. Mud splattered around Konin and something within me snapped. _'Tsuharu, why did you want me to stop? Did you do it for me, or did you do it for that fool?' _My father walked out from the forest and looked around the slaughtered villagers.

"Nothing but a killing demon," he whispered to himself.

I fell to my knees and looked at the blood on my claws. I didn't know what the feeling was that burned through me with such hatred and rage. _'Does a demon feel guilt?' _I covered my eyes with my bangs so no one could really see. It felt like my heart was being torn. Even though I was the stronger demon, I could feel as I thought about all the people who had died by my claws.

"Damn," I whispered.

"Semaru, did you kill all those people?" Tsuharu asked me with a hurt tone.

'_That half breed must still be alive somewhere within me. If he's not, then how can a heartless demon like me feel anything?' _Somehow tears started to flow from my eyes, sending a small glistening down my face.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Don't waste your breath. He can't hear you. Semaru isn't like a normal demon. Though he is transformed he can still feel, even if he is a heartless beast," father explained with a cold tone.

'_Then there's no point in me being alive. If Semaru wants this mortal girl's love, then he can take it on his own. What use does a demon like me have for such if it's just lust?' _I asked myself as I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

**End of Chapter 8**

Hello everyone! I can't really type all that much because I'm supposed to get off the internet soon. : ( : ( No matter. : ) : ) I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! I tried my best on it, so please don't kill me. Well I should really go before I get in trouble! So, please R&R and I'll try to update soon: ) : )


	9. Protecting A Loved One

Hello everyone! I'm finally updating! That's right you should be joyful, though it doesn't really matter if you're not. No I'm just kidding. It really, really, **REALLY, **does matter if you're happy about it because you are all my readers and you are all very important to me. : ) : ) I swear upon that too! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just couldn't get the time to do it. Haha, well thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it and I loved them. : ) : ) Here's your long awaited new chapter of Semaru. : ) : )

**Protecting a Loved One**

_**Switching Personalities (Semaru)**_

It was horrible being surrounded by complete darkness and the screams of villagers. The sound of my demon blood's voice made it sound even worse than it already had. It was filled with pleasure and enjoyment. I hated it with all my heart. _'Make them stop, make them go away. Stop it!' _I thought as I could feel tears falling down my face. Everything but the sound of flames could be heard all around me and it was as if I had screamed the words out. _"Semaru, take over. I have no use to remain in this world any longer. You love Tsuharu, while I only desire to have her." _My demon blood said calmly to me. You could tell by the sound of its voice that it was hurt. My demon side could feel and it was surprising to me. I didn't want to see all the slain bodies that I knew were waiting on the side of my freedom. _'I'll only do it if you swear to only take control when it's most necessary.' _I could hear Tsuharu talking to my father on the outside. I had heard every word she had said. _"Fine half breed. I'll stay dormant until you call upon me to save your worthless life." _The voice sounded almost grateful and then I opened my eyes to see the burning red flames throughout the village.

"Great, now all the fun's over," Shoron wined from the rooftop.

"You stupid jerk! I hate you, you gay bastard!" Tsuharu screamed at the demon.

Her voice called to me. I snapped out of my confusion and looked around at all the dead bodies of the men I had killed. A number hung in my mind. I tried to ignore the screams that I could still hear even though the men were dead. _'Thirty-five men, I killed thirty-five men.' _I closed my eyes and tears fell from my eyes unwillingly.

"Tsuharu, I'm sorry," I whispered, opening my eyes once again.

Looking at my blood covered hands I could smell the horrid stench that seemed to surround my entire body.

"Semaru did this willingly. If he was stronger, his inner demon would not have taken possession over his body. He killed these people on instinct and Fisher has gained what he desired for only a moment. Now that ravaging beast that had been released has vanished and the half breed has taken his rightful place in control," Shoron said calmly before jumping off towards the mountain once again.

"Sesshoumaru go after him! Looks what he's done to Semaru!" Tsuharu shouted angrily.

I clenched my fist, feeling the rain stop suddenly and hearing Tsuharu being mad at my father. _'Shoron's right, it is my fault. I was too weak! I'm a worthless half breed and I just proved it by destroying these people.' _I forced my tears to stop flowing from my eyes and lifted my head with sadness.

"Leave father alone, Tsuharu. It's my own fault," I said solemnly as I got to my feet and looked around at all the flames.

"Semaru," she whispered with worry.

'_I'm going to fix this and the only way to do that is by killing Fisher.' _With that thought there was a flash of thunder and the rain started to pour once again.

"I see that your inner demon has escaped me. It's not very often that that happens, though your dear friend Araki was thus the only other one to do so. Now I'll have to be the one to kill you," a hateful voice came from the forest.

I growled slightly and then turned towards the sound, seeing Fisher's outline through the darkness of the trees. Beside him stood Shoron who didn't look too impressed by the killing me idea.

"If you want to kill me Fisher, you'll have to catch me first."

'_I won't put Tsuharu in danger again. This is the only way for me to protect her from him and to gain my father's trust. If he doesn't appreciate me after this then I don't know how I will ever gain it.' _I thought as I made a headlong dash into the darkness of the forest. Fisher pointed towards me and then Shoron ran after me.

"Sesshoumaru, will you protect your son from me, or will you allow him to die like you allowed him to fall under my control?" Fisher laughed mockingly.

Mockery was something my father couldn't stand and he growled hatefully at the lesser demon before him.

"Do you forget that your father died by my hands? Naraku was stronger than yourself and you shall share the same fate only by the poison claws of my own son."

"Naraku was weak so I trained myself to become stronger than even him. Semaru is a half breed, a worthless half breed that has your demon blood flowing through his veins. He as well as your half breed brother has tarnished your bloodline and his own mother doesn't even hold compassion for him," Fisher laughed with amusement.

With a horrid laugh, Fisher took off in the direction I was running in and then father ran after him as well, leaving Tsuharu behind.

I ran through the trees as fast as I could to protect Tsuharu from being harmed. _'I can hear him! I can hear Shoron following me and he's not alone!' _Before I could take one step to dodge a tree, a claw was stabbed deep into my shoulder blade and pinned me against the tree.

"Trying to run? Or are you trying to protect that mortal wench back at the village?" Shoron growled into my ear.

Spinning around, I called upon the power of my whip and hit him across the chest. In doing so, I felt his claw tear my flesh.

"Back off Shoron, I'm not in the mood to fight!" I growled hatefully, staring with cold eyes at the demon.

"Your blood covered face and claws tell me different. Semaru, you slaughtered a third of a village and showed no mercy to them."

I winced at those words. They burned my ears with hate. _'My demon blood did all that and I was too weak to stop it.'_

"Shut up you bastard. You know more than I do that my demon side was in control!" I growled again.

A small laugh came from Shoron and he cracked his claws with amusement. _'I need a chance to keep running! I have to protect Tsuharu from being hurt!' _

"I know all too well who was in control. Unfortunately you should be killed for escaping and I have to kill my unused toy," Shoron said with a small pout.

Thinking him to be distracted, I ran in the direction I had been going before.

"Foolish thinking Semaru," Shoron whispered as the rain pounded against his silver hair.

'_I need to protect her. I know that father won't do so if she got into trouble! I love Tsuharu and I won't let Fisher hurt her like he did before!' _My bare feet splashed through a large pile of mud and I felt it splash against my face. The rain felt good but it wasn't enough to wash the blood from me. _'Fisher's following too as well as father. Why father is following I won't really understand except for the fact that he probably wants to see me dead.' _The sound of fast footsteps was heard and then I dodged to the right to escape Shoron's claws. I rolled across the mud filled grass and wet leaves that had fallen earlier.

"Do you think that you can get away so easily?" he growled with a laugh.

My hair covered my face and I summoned my red whip as I got to my feet. _'I guess I have to fight him as well. Whether he's gay or not, he's still a good fighter.' _I swung my right arm to the left and struck Shoron across his chest. He blocked afterwards and then started to dodge. Before I realized that he was coming closer with each dodge, I was pinned to a tree with his claw to my throat. I winced as I felt his claws digging into my flesh. Everything started to get blurry from my loss of blood and then Fisher came onto the scene. He had a smug smirk on his face as he saw the weakened state I was in.

"How fitting for this half breed to fall like so," Fisher laughed with complete amusement.

The fast movement through the trees was heard and then all I could see was Fisher's body being sliced in half. There was no blood and a laugh filled the area as my father put Tokijin back at his side.

"Sesshoumaru, I see that you wish to watch your worthless son die. It seems that your effort to get that human mother of his pregnant was a waste," Fisher laughed as he came out of the trees opposite to me and Shoron.

A growl escaped my father and he used his whip to attack Shoron, who quickly dodged out of the way to have it strike me instead. The attack ripped my hoari further and caused a fairly large gash to form. _'Damn it. I don't know how much more of this I can take. My arms are tired and my wounds won't start to heal properly.' _I thought while wincing, gaining back my sight.

"So he strikes his own son on free will, knowing that it would only harm him further. How foolish to do so Sesshoumaru."

"Keep him out of this! This is our fight so don't get distracted so easily. Where would the fun be if I could strike you down while you weren't paying attention?" I said as I cracked my claws with anger.

I could feel both Fisher's and father's eyes on me. Shoron's were elsewhere, not really interested in this whole idea of killing his toy. Jumping into the tree behind me, I bounced off the branch I was on and came down close to Fisher. I took a swipe at the demon and he simply jumped backwards out of the way. Shoron lunged at me and I quickly grabbed his claws. Falling onto my back, I threw him backwards into a tree. Fisher drew his sword from its sheath and brought it above his head. Right when I jumped to my feet my father quickly pushed me out of the way into the trunk of a tree and blocked the sword with his arm.

My vision started to become even more clouded as I had hit my wounds as well as my head against the trunk of the tree. _'Did father just save me or did I imagine that? Father pushed me out of the way and blocked the sword with his arm!' _With a small smile of appreciation on my face, everything suddenly went silent and black. My father kicked Fisher away from him so he could draw Tokijin once more.

"So you're protecting that half breed of a son instead? Protective of your bloodline I see," Fisher laughed with amusement.

"Who said that I protected my bloodline? Half breed or not, Semaru is my son and I will not allow him to be destroyed by the spawn of Naraku, a lesser demon."

"Shoron, kill the half breed!" Fisher commanded.

A few grumbles came from the demon as he got to his feet unsteadily. He thought it over and then smirked, showing his fangs with amusement.

"Do it yourself Fisher! Lazy bastard, I'm not letting you command me around anymore. Now that I've seen Semaru fight for his right to stay alive, his value of life, I realize that all those people had no reason to die. So no, I will not kill Semaru because you tell me so!" Shoron growled hatefully.

His voice sounded rather hurt, like he could feel something that troubled him. Father's eyes looked at Shoron and then back at Fisher.

"Insolent fool!" Fisher growled.

"In a hurry to rush into death? Naraku was just as foolish. That wretch was worse than you and is better off in death," father said calmly while staring with his cold glare.

A blue energy came from Tokijin and Fisher was in close range. If father swung his sword, Fisher would be blown to ashes by the attack before able to realize it.

"Dragon Strike!"

Blue thunder was led by the trail of the sword and assaulted Fisher before he knew what had happened. The attack was huge enough for even Tsuharu to see back at the burning village.

Shoron was less than surprised. He knew that the lord of the western plains had power that was almost unbelievable. Trees had been incinerated by the attack and an open patch of land now stood with some stumps. Father looked towards Shoron after placing Tokijin back at his side. The cold glare sent a chill down Shoron's spine.

"I will not harm him further, lord Sesshoumaru. Semaru's life now belongs in your hands," he said as he took a few steps backwards to create more distance.

"It belongs to the woman at that village," father said with some annoyance as he walked over to my unconscious body.

With a small smile, Shoron looked thoughtful.

"If you will allow it, lord Sesshoumaru, I would come by to see Semaru's wellbeing some time!"

Father didn't reply and merely picked up my wounded form before running back towards the burning village and Tsuharu. He ran with such speed that it was hard to see him.

The world was rid of Fisher and of Naraku's blood and scent. With him gone, other demons would come out of hiding and trespass where they didn't belong. My father came upon the village fairly quickly and was annoyed when he found that Tsuharu wasn't where ha had left her. Her scent was tainted by the rain and the metallic scent of blood.

"Help!" a small boy shouted over the sound of the rain.

A crash of thunder hit the sky as well as a flash of blue lightning.

"Foolish wench, gone to save that small human child," father said to himself.

"Please, can somebody help me?" the boy shouted once again, even more desperate than before.

With a small growl of annoyance, father took off in the direction of the small boy's voice. The boy sounded desperate, in need of major help. It was then that father found Tsuharu in the village. She was searching for the boy as well, hearing his cries over and over.

"Sesshoumaru, can you help that boy, please? I know that you hate humans but…"

"Silence, I'll help the human boy. Don't expect it any other time," he said with a small growl while handing my unconscious body to her.

Almost stumbling over with the extra weight, Tsuharu took hold of my arms from under my shoulders. My father looked at the hut. It wasn't really on fire, only the corner of it. He drew Tokijin once again and destroyed the wall of the hut without trying. The small boy looked eternally grateful until he saw my blood covered face with Tsuharu.

"It's the demon!" he said with fear in his voice.

"No it's… it's not…" Tsuharu tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

Without another word, the boy took a few steps away and then looked at my father with fear still showing in his face.

"Thank you for saving me!" he said with tear filled eyes before running away.

Tsuharu understood how the small boy could be afraid of the demon that had rampaged through his village. It was an understandable concept.

"We should go back to the castle before Semaru gets worse or something," Tsuharu suggested, trying to lift my unconscious form.

"No, we'll find shelter for now. This storm will not let up soon."

With that, father took my unconscious form and both he and Tsuharu searched for a dry place to rest.

About a half an hour passed before they found a small dugout in a cliff. It was much like a cave though it didn't go deeper into the small cliff. Neither my father nor Tsuharu spoke as darkness started to fall. A flash of lightning was followed by a loud crash of thunder and Tsuharu finally got the courage to speak.

"Why did you allow Semaru to become a demon, Sesshoumaru?" she asked with some confusion, trying not to get mad.

At first father didn't reply and only gave her a cold glance.

"He needed to learn control and fear. If he had never transformed, he wouldn't have learned that which is most important."

The thought struck her oddly. Tsuharu tried to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I wonder what Semaru was thinking while he was trapped in darkness."

"He probably wanted freedom, wanted to see your face again. Tsuharu, you are his treasure," father said calmly, listening to the sound of the rain.

She laughed slightly, not really knowing what to think. Then another thought hit her, though she figured that it was just going to be a simple answer.

"Did you help him defeat Fisher? He didn't fight that battle alone, did he?" Tsuharu wondered, not really interested in hearing the answer.

There was a small silence except for the sound of rain and thunder.

"Get your rest. When the rain stops, we head for the castle."

Nodding, Tsuharu smiled slightly and then lay herself down on the ground.

"Sesshoumaru, if he wakes up before I do, don't let him do anything stupid. If he thinks of me as precious, then he should know that someone else thinks the same of him," Tsuharu yawned before falling asleep.

Father stayed awake most of the night and listened to the storm as it slowly passed. There was one crash of thunder that seemed to make everything stir. His eyes quickly fell onto my sleeping form as I winced slightly. _'Is it still raining? How long have I been unconscious for?' _I slowly opened my eyes with a daze and then let them wander around the area.

"You're awake," father stated calmly.

'_Oh right, father saved me. He protected me from Fisher and Shoron. I wonder why though.' _

"Thank you father. Whether it was your intention to save me or not, I would not be alive if it were not for you," I said solemnly.

"Do not let your human blood fill you with grief. It is my duty as a father to protect my son and teach him things that he needs to learn. Fear being one of them," he said with a serious look on his face.

I smiled slightly and then forced myself to sit up properly. _'Tsuharu's asleep, but I guess it's for the better. Seeing me like this, after what I've done, it must have really hurt her. I can't believe I fell into darkness just like that. I guess I really am nothing more than a dirty blooded half breed.' _The thought echoed through my mind until another crash of thunder could be heard.

"Do you hate me for what I am, father? Or were you just trying to teach me the entire time by pretending to hate me?" I asked quietly, finding the thought a little absurd myself.

The question had caught his attention more intently and he looked away from me so I couldn't see his face.

"Semaru, as my son I love you even though you are a half breed. Never did I hate you like so many others. Raising you to not feel emotions was hard, for you have human blood running through your veins," father explained.

'_I don't think he's in the mood for talking, but I have to ask him at least one more question before I go back to sleep.' _

"Then do you mad at me now, for slaughtering all those people?"

"It's a discussion we shall have when we return to the castle. It's something that must be spoken without Tsuharu around. She cares deeply for you, protect her any way you are able."

**End of Chapter 9**

Hello everyone. I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. : ) : ) I tried to make Sesshoumaru show the protective emotion a father would have for his child but since I'm a girl, it turns out to be really hard. Lol. I apologize for any spelling errors. I was kind of in a hurry to type this chapter because I haven't updated at all lately and it's all because of my badminton practices and tournaments and karate. Just two things to do makes everything really hard to make time to fit things in. I'm sure that most of you already know what I'm talking about. Since I know that all of you are very smart and probably very busy at some times in your life. : ) : ) Well I got to go so I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll review. So, please R&R and I swear that I'll try to update **as soon as possible!**


	10. Cutting the Ties, Into Loneliness

**Cutting the Ties, Into Loneliness**

'_Father is right. Still, I'm nothing but a lowly half breed and I'll never be anything more. If I separate myself from Tsuharu, then she wont' have to share my curse.' _I sat myself against the dug out wall next to father so I couldn't really see his face.

"Father, should I abandon her?" I asked, not really sure on what to do.

"Do what you will. If you wish to protect her from what may happen then do so," he replied, not really interested in talking at the moment.

"I see," I whispered, understanding.

'_I do not wish to see her hurt anymore than she already is. I can just imagine the expression on her face when she sees me when she wakes. My face, the blood… It all must look like a nightmare to her.' _I thought with a small laugh to myself.

"If you wish to hide your grief towards yourself, you should consider sleep Semaru," father suggested, closing his own eyes.

I didn't answer. There was no need to. _'Yes, sleep would hide everything.' _At the thought, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off into sleep once again. In my sleep, I could hear the voice of the demon inside of me only it sounded calm instead of rabid.

"_Would you truly give her up to keep her safe? Does she really mean that much to you?"_

"I would. If that would keep her from the hate held towards me, then I would gladly give her up."

"_Good luck with that half breed. Giving something so precious up is not as easy as you think it is. I should know, I already gave her up, remember?" _

Waking up, I saw that it was almost sunrise and that the rain had almost stopped falling from the sky. _'Was I just dreaming? Or was I just talking to it?' _I saw that father was gone and Tsuharu was still asleep.

"I must be a monster to her now," I whispered to myself.

"Then leave her there. We shall go back to the castle and she can start her life in the village near here," my father's voice came like thunder as it snapped me out of thought.

I paused at the thought and played different events in my mind.

"Perhaps you are right father. Then she would not have to live with this hated half breed," I replied, getting to my feet.

'_I'm sorry Tsuharu. Please don't hate me for leaving you like this. I don't want to do it.' _Looking back at her, I closed my eyes and followed as father led the way. It didn't seem like he was in a hurry to return home.

"I'm sure Rin will be happy to know you're well," he said as if nothing had happened.

"I don't desire Rin, father. She is more like my sister and it would not be right," I replied, looking towards the right.

'_She doesn't want me. Rin pretends to want me when she only want father.' _I couldn't believe that I believed what my demon blood had told me. Father looked back at me with some surprise in his scent, but didn't show it on his face.

"Come Semaru. Let us return to the castle…"

_**Two weeks later… **_

It had been two weeks since I had left Tsuharu back at the cliff and everything was different. My mother started to act like a real mother and I could only assume that it had to do with something father had done. Father started to fight with me more often to train me for any future battles that I might have. I was gloomy even though Rin would come around to try and make me smile. I just felt like there was an empty void in my stomach that desired to be filled with something. I tried filling it with food but no matter how much I ate or drank, nothing changed. I turned my thoughts to training and spent most of my time outside.

'_It looks like it's going to be a sunny day today. I wonder what the wind will be like though…' _I thought as I looked out the window of my bed chamber.

"Semaru, the lord wishes to see you," Rin's voice said from behind my door.

"Alright, thank you Rin," I replied, stretching fully.

It was weird to fight with armor on since my demon blood took over my body. The body could move more freely without it on. Opening my door, Rin welcomed me with a smile.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Yeah, same to you," I said quietly, fake smiling.

Going pass her to the stairway, I slowly jumped down every other step. _'She still smiles at me, and it only makes me feel worse. Damn, why does being half demon have to be so hard?' _I grunted as I reached the last step. Closing my eyes, the familiar scent of flowers filled my nose and I was confused. _'Why is that scent still here? She has not been around for two weeks…' _Upon opening my eyes, I froze at who I saw standing there.

"S… Semaru," Tsuharu said quietly.

I was in shock. _'Why did she come here? Why is she even still following me?' _Father stood beside her, giving me a rather curios look.

"I take it that you will be able to handle her," he said before walking to the stairway.

When father was gone, Tsuharu took a step towards me and I turned my face away from her gaze. _'She's looking at me like I'm normal. I bet that in her head, all she can see is that damn monster.'_

"Semaru, why did you leave?" she asked with sadness.

"Let's talk outside," I cut her off as I walked pass her and grabbed her wrist gently.

There were too many people inside the castle, too many could listen in and use things against me later. _'I don't want her to be hurt. This is something that I will not change my mind on.' _When the doors were shut behind us, I turned around and looked at her with apology on my face and a deep pain in my heart.

"I do not regret meeting you Tsuharu. Meeting you was one of the greatest things that had happened to me, but my demon instinct had taken over me. If it was on different circumstances, then I would not have left," I said solemnly.

"So you left me to protect me from yourself?" she asked with some confusion and worry.

'_I want to protect you from myself and not just that, but the bad, disgusting judgment_ _people bestow upon me. I don't want for you to have to go through that…' _

"Tsuharu, I am a dirty blooded half breed. Right now the demon part of my blood is dormant and doesn't wish to be released unless it's needed. It wanted you with all its being, with… _my_ being… How could I let anything bad happen to you again?"

"So you did it out of worry for me?" she asked with small tears forming in her eyes.

'_She's crying… How is all of this fair? I gain the respect of my father, but have to give up the love I feel towards Tsuharu so she could be happy ad she's crying over it?!' _It felt like my heart was being crushed for the moment. This was one of the hardest moments of my life. How could I tell the woman I loved that the two of us couldn't be together after all we went through?

"I'm sorry Tsuharu, but I've already made up my mind. There isn't anything you could say to make me change my mind. I love you… I love you so much that it would kill me if I saw you get hurt anymore," I whispered solemnly, holding back a deep sadness.

Things were silent for a moment and then I heard quiet sobs from ahead of me. My gaze immediately looked at her with apology. There was no way to estimate how I hated to see her cry like that. It made me burn with resentment towards myself for even considering hurting her to protect her. How was all this fair? Tsuharu had her hands to her face, and I watched in agony as she wiped her tears from her face to speak.

"I… I love you too, Semaru," she whispered in a half choked voice.

I was truly surprised by her words. I was sure that no one but my mother had said those words and actually meant them. Tears of my own formed in my eyes which surprised me even more. I hadn't seen myself as one who would cry over such words.

"Do you understand now, Tsuharu?" I asked, refusing to choke over the words because of the tears.

A small, gently smile formed on her tear filled face as she nodded to my question. _'There it is… that wonderful smile of hers… I guess you don't see how important it truly is until you seem the person you love cry.' _

I ran to Tsuharu in a blur, wrapping my arms around her form and pulling it to mine.

"Please know that this was the hardest thing for me to do. To let you go, like this, is complete hell… Please, Tsuharu, please be happy in life. Find a mate who is worthy of being with you," I whispered into her ear, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

Her arms wrapped around my back as she buried her face into my chest.

"I'd jump off a cliff if you wanted me to," she laughed slightly.

I laughed slightly as well, still letting tears flow freely from my inner sadness.

"Now why would I want you to jump off a cliff?" I laughed slightly, almost silently, "I'd probably go for something higher."

Tsuharu pulled away from me, and I unwillingly let her go. _'I have to let her go to her own home. We might as well be living in different worlds, because I know I can't stay in hers, just as much as she can't stay in mine…' _I wiped my tears away, becoming more composed than I was a few moments ago.

"Good bye Tsuharu. Find your happiness and hold it close to you," I said quietly with a gentle smile on my face.

"Yes, and who knows, maybe we'll cross paths again one day," she replied with a bow and a sincere smile before making her leave towards the forest.

'_I doubt that we'll ever meet again Tsuharu, no matter how much you'll want us to…' _Turning towards the castle doors, I turned away from the last sight I would get of the woman I loved.

"Never again shall I become more than a shadow," I whispered as I walked into the castle.

'_Once you leave here Tsuharu, I will be just a dream to you. You'll remember, but not clearly. Maybe then your dreams will be pure, instead of tainted with a nightmare.' _

**End of Story**

Hey everyone. I know what you're thinking. **_Why the hell is it so short?!_** Yes it took me a long time to update and I apologize for that again, but I got distracted and it's really hard for me to end stories like this, especially ones I've written since I first started on this site. :D:D So I'm eternally grateful towards everyone who read and reviewed this story. It makes me really happy that I didn't disappoint you all with my faulty updating. _does a sliding bow down for forgiveness _Please R&R and I can't say I'll update soon, because I can't. Lol! Thanks again! Bye bye!


End file.
